A Song From My Heart
by Crystal.Promises
Summary: Lucy has joined the Elite Fairy Academy! A place where two music groups rival for the schools spotlight. With her new friends, Lucy will faces many challenges. Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail... Who will win? And what's this about Natsu... Jellal to? I suck at summaries... Nalu
1. The Performance

_I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters_

**The performance**

(Lucy's POV)

"Lucy!" A stern voice yelled from downstairs, I rolled over and looked at the clock, crap 7:30 already and I jumped out of bed. I ran to her closet and grabbed her new school uniform, still wrapped in plastic.I quickly threw it on and went to the bathroom.

"God does the skirt have to be so short?" I complained looking in the mirror. The uniform consisted of a short black skirt, long black knee socks stoping about an inch or so above my knees, a white dress shirt and a black tie. I snapped her fingers at my own sudden realization, i had throught of the perfect accessory for the outfit. I grabbed her black lulu lemon headband from the last drawer on the right and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"What are you wearing!" My father yelled coldly at me and I cowered in fear. My father and I have never been on good terms since my mother died. He blamed me for her death! And now he's been cold and abusive to me, but I'll never tell a soul, he's unpredictable.

"it's... Um.. It's the uni...uniform for the music..s..school" i stuttered. "Oh yes what was that called again" he paused in thought "pixie something right?" "Actually" I said too a little to quietly "SPEAK UP" he yelled slamming the morning newspaper onto the armrest. "It's Fairy Academy" I said flying out the door.

I arrived at the prestigious school, it looked more to be a castle or even a university. I stood in awe at the gates. "Hey are you knew here?" I turned to see a red headed girl watching me. "Don't be afraid, I'm Erza... Are you new here?" I nodded at Erza a little shy "so what do you play? Drums guitar or maybe you're a singer!" She jumped closer to me. "I'm a singer!" I turned and smiled brightly at Erza. I doesn't know what came over me, but I was gonna be all smiles, even if my home life was shit. "I didn't catch you're name?" Erza asked "it's Lucy!" She smiled.

Later, after my tour, Erza stopped abruptly in the hall, causing me to bump into her back. "Erza..." But I was cut off "their are 2 main musical groups in the school. Their called guilds, theirs Fairy Tail or Sabertooth!" She turned to face the blonde, "well I had Fairy Tail in mind." I looked down at her feet,a little embarrassed. But all of a sudden Erza grabbed my hands. "That's great! Follow me" she let go of one and dragged me to the basement. I guess she was a member of the guild.

Erza barged into room #7.5, I was confused by the .5 part. "Listen up brats, we have a new member her name is Lucy, she's a vocalist." Erza yanked me in to the room. "AWESOME WE HAVE ANOTHER VOCALIST!" The room chanted, causing I to blush, these people were nuts. "Now hold on a minute" a sadistic tone came from the back of the room, the crowd parted to bring a pink haired man into view "How do we even know if she's good, she could be a horrible singer!" He got up and walked right into my face "how about a performance" he smirked. This guy was pissing me off, who the hell did he think he was. "Natsu she dosent-" Erza was cut off by my voice. "If he wants to hear me sing than fine. But he better take back that shit he said about me being a bad singer!" She heard oohs coming from the room "make me" he said backing off the stage followed by Erza.

"Hey Dj" I walked over to the blue haired guy with the weird tattoo on his eye I saw a caption on his shirt that read 'Dj Jellal' behind the spin board. I leaned whispering in his ear, he nodded and I went to centre stage.

(_Neon Lights Demi Lovato)_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_We'll be burning up like neon lights_

_(I sway my hips to the music and winked at Natsu)_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

_(I walked over to Dj and spins than walks to centre stage)_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_(I threw one hand in the air)_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_(I swayed my hands in the air and smiled at the crowd)_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_(I winked at Natsu and gestures hims closer than swipes my hand away from him)_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_(I outstretched my hand across the audience)_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_(I froze with my hand straight foreword)_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_(I jumped on the stage fist pumping the air)_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_

_(I pose dramatically each change of beat)_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

_(I jumped off stage and ran to Erza, grabs her hand and spins myself)_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_(I run though the crowd dancing)_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_(I puts her hand on Natsu's shoulder and slid it across his back)_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky _

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_(I pointed to the sky and waved my arm side to side)_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_(Dances and swings my hips)_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_(Jumps off stage)_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_(Runs through crowd)_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_(I party with the crowd)_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful_

_(I see a bluenette and lean on her swaying back and forth)_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_(I strolled through the crowd and pretends to search for Natsu, teasing him)_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_(I grabbed his hand playfully,threw it away and runs back on stage)_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_(I'm jumping on stage and staring at him)_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out_

_(I pose with my hand in the sky and glare at Natsu, he smirks and begins the clapping)_

Everyone sat astonished at my melody. My voice was in perfect pitch, and Demi Lovato had a huge belt but none of them doubted that i could go higher. I stared at the pinky and smiled. I had proved him wrong, i did a slight curtsy, just to piss him off and walked towards him, everyone shut up to hear what we were saying.

"Not bad Luce, I take it back" he surrendered "Luce? Is that some weird nickname?" I countered, his turn "whatever you liked it and you knew it, I could've sworn you were flirting with me" a faint blush took over my face, "yeah right in you're dreams" i walked away towards Erza feeling victorious, that's what he gets for messing with me.

I saw Erza with 3 other girls two with Blue hair and one with long white hair. "Hey I remember you" i said pointing to the small Bluenette "I danced with you!" "Haha thanks Lu! I'm Levy" she smiled 'what's with these people and nicknames' i thought "hello I'm Mirajane, Fairytails own match maker!" The white haired girl started "am I sensing something between you and Natsu?" Lucy blushed at the comment. "No why would you say that!" You stuttered "Juvia would like love rival to date Natsu." Said the long haired Bluenette. "Ha it's nice to meet everyone!" I said. "Don't worry about Natsu, he's our lead vocalist he probably just felt threatened" Erza said. Oh I get it now. He was jealous. But why did that make me happy.

(Natsu's POV)

Damn that chick was good. And she's smoking hot too! I walked over and sat down beside Ice Princess. I felt a strange sensation that someone was watching me. I glared at the Windows to a see a certain Blonde SABER, staring at Lucy. So their sending spies are they.

"Hey Flame Face!" I turned to see that icy bastard Gray,

"What do you thing of new girl?"

What do I say,

"Tch she's not that great!" I lied, she was amazing!

But how could I tell her that?

**_how do you guys like it? _**

**_Post reviews below!_**


	2. The Sabers

_I do not own Fairy Tail, even if I wish I did_

**The**** Sabers**

(Lucy's POV)

It was finally lunch time! Ever since my performance everyone in Fairy Tail has treated me like a sister. We all sat together at a lunch table, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and I. We crowded around a small table in the cafeteria, just barely fitting us all. The Cafeteria is HUGE, it's got maybe over 1000 tables and a grand stage to top it off. This is where they do little performances. But they have a theatre for the big ones. In this school, you're passion had to be the arts, wether it be music or dance or even drawing. "Hey Luce" I glanced at Natsu who sat at the edge of the table beside me.

"Ya?" I stopped eating and turned to face him, "i'm really sorry, you know, about this morning it was, ya it was uncool" OMG! Was the Fairy Tail stud apologizing to me? No way. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I kept my fan girl nut inside!

"Hello Fairy scum!" I turned when a loud CRASH hit the end of our table. Their was a tall blonde haired boy, he sorta looked like Natsu in the way he was built and everything, But he had a scar on his eyebrow. "what do you want kitty cat!" Natsu hissed, he didn't even take his eyes off his food, as if he thought he was too good for him. "Calm down Pinkie I just came to say hi to you're new friend" his eyes met with mine and he walked behind me. He gently rested both hands on my shoulders, making me shudder. He placed his chin on my left shoulder and whispered in my ear "you have a lovely voice, I heard you this morning. Why not ditch these stupid pixies and come have fun with me" he smiled, tuning to kiss my cheek. But someone slapped him.

Who slapped him? I turned over to see Natsu looking pissed as ever. "My answer is no!" I spat at him.

(Natsu's POV)

What the hell is that fucking Saber doing! Lucy's knew here and she's got a kick ass voice but that doesn't mean she'll just tramp around with whatever guild. I don't know what came over me.

But I hit him.

With full on rage, why did I do that.

"My answer is No?" She said sternly. What does that mean? "Whatever. You're not a real Fairy yet blondie. You will become a Saber I guarantee it" he stood up and went closer to Lucy. But I jumped in front of her and blocked his path. "Luce is a Fairy. It's already done bastard. So back the hell away from my family." I glared at him, clenching my fist. One more step towards Lucy and I would've sent that jerk flying.

But he threw his hands up in defeat. And walked over to the other side of the Cafeteria. I watched him sit with his friends, making sure he wasn't coming back. "Are you ok?" I put a hand on her back "ya I'm fine it's not a big deal." She was being brave. I sat down beside her. "You know us at Fairy Tail, we're a family, families can tell people thing. So don't worry about this ok?" I wrapped my arm around her. Hugging her closely.

(Stings POV)

I furiously sat down beside Rouge and ate a mouthful of burger. How the hell could she refuse me, I the great Sting Eucliffe. That girl has some nerve.

"Hey Sting why are you talking to those Fairies?" Minerva asked.

They don't know about her, about Lucy.

Orga, Rufus and Minerva had no idea. But Rouge know everyone's gossip and crap, he's like you're fucking shadow, its kinda creepy. Even if he is my bestfriend. "The fairies have a new edition to their team!" I pulled out my phone and played the video I took of Lucy singing this morning. I watched their mouths gape open in shock. "Fuck" I heard Minerva say, they where as stunned as I were when I saw the blonde beauty this morning. I paused the video, "I know, this girl she has it all. The voice, the looks, the up beat attitude and now she has Fairy Tail. We need to make her a Saber." I pulled everyone in closely to discuss a plan, we need this girl. She's our last hope since Yukino left.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

+AfterSchool+

(Erzas POV)

Lucy and I were walking home after school. This was my chance to befriend her and maybe even recruit her for the Bluenettes. "Hey Lucy!" She seemed kinda shocked I was talking to her.

"Ya?"

"How was you're first day?" I was hoping that would be an ice breaker.

"Well, I really like the school, but you've got some weird people. Like who hires a blue cat as a teacher! And what's with Gray and stripping?" She asked. All was going well.

"Oh he's been like that since he was born and Happy sensi isn't our only cat teacher, we have a guidance councillor and a trainer. Too!" She didn't reply

"Um Erza?" She sounded so frail. Totally different from when she was on stage.

"Yeah Lucy?" Here it is the chance to be friend.

"What do you play? If you don't mind me asking." The farther we got away from the school the more scared she got.

"Me? I'm the legendary Titania, lead guitar! I'm part of a band too, where called the Bluenette. It's with Me on guitar, Levy on keyboard, Juvia on drums and Wendy back up vocals!"

"Oh but I thought you where a part of Fairy Tail."

Crap how should I explain this.

"Well, it's like truces in a game of tag. You're all playing together but you're with that person the most. We are all part of the guild, just in our own bands. Their sorta like teams!" I smiled brightly.

"But don't you need a singer to be this type of a band?"

"Well we had one... Bisca! But ever since the baby she hasn't had time. Do you wanna be the lead singer?" I asked hopefully

She stopped in her tracks, thinking. I couldn't take the suspense it's killing me. And I haven't eaten Strawberry Cake in 12 hours!

"Ok!" She extended her hand towards me, I grasped it firmly and shook it. "With a voice like yours we'll be number one in Fairy Tail!"

"Who's number one?" She asked

"Oh their called 'Combustion' like as in the fire thing? Ya well they have Jellal on keyboard, Gajeel on drums, Gray lead guitar and Natsu on vocals" she nodded as I said each name, probably checking with herself to see if she knew theme she scoffed at the name Natsu. I can see why, but they can't be angry forever, they are our two best singers and they'll probably have a duet for Clash of the Guilds. I have to call Mira.

"Hey Erza this is my house bye!" She ran up the driveway of an enormous house, it was a freaking MASION. I turned to walk away.

"HEY ERZA!" Lucy yelled to me and I flipped around to face her.

"YA!" I yelled back. "DONT TELL ANYONE WHERE I LIVE" and she ran inside, why wouldn't she want anyone to know, oh well.

I grabbed my phone outta my bag and pressed speed dial #3.

"ya Mira its me! I need you're help with something..."

(Lucy's POV)

I snuck in the door and began to run to my room, I tip toed past my fathers study. I wouldn't want to face him now. It's his worst hour, now the company is putting more stress on him than ever! He runs Heartfilia Airways, the #1 air plane provider in the world. He has meetings all through the morning and he's easily angered now, I try to avoid him at this hour.

I don't want anyone to know I live like this.

They'll think I'm a pampered princess.

I hate that. I never liked the money.

I walk into my room, "I love you mom" I say and I kiss the picture frame at my bedside table, than plop comfortably on my bed. I pull out my phone, I've got a text from... Erza? Why is she texting me...

"Hey Lucy, meet me down at the Karaoke Bar on third. It's important"

I run to my closet and change, I'm wearing black skinny jeans, and a loose tribal patterned dark blue tank top, I throw on black ankle boots, while throwing my hair into a high pony. I grab my car keys, my purse and my phone.

"K, I'm on my way sys"

I head downstairs, realizing that I'll have to talk to my father. I quietly knock on his door, "Father it's me, I'm going out with a friend from school... I have my phone! I'll be back at nine" I slide out the door before he could answer me. I sat in the car and rested my hands on the steering wheel. What could Erza possible want?

When I pulled into the parking spot, I noticed a huge sign. 'Clive Karaoke and Grill' the bright sign read. Clive as in a first or last name? Maybe Erza knows them. I leaped outta my car and ran to the door. If Erza couldn't tell me before it must be important, or even recent.

But when I walked it. Erza... She..

She wasn't alone.

**you guys like...**

**I wonder who's at the Bar with Erza...**

**mwahaha I'm evil but u guys can pretty much guess**


	3. Karaoke

_I do not own fairytail or it's characters_

**Karoke**

(Lucy's POV)

I ran over to Erza, ignoring her companion. "What's up. Anything wrong?" I was wondering why she called me here, "oi Luce! Thanks for ignoring me" Natsu said in an overconfident tone, this guys gets on my last nerve. "Oops sorry didn't see you their" I gave a viscous smile, only partially glancing to he side. "Tch whatever!" He looked away from me, but immediately glanced back. Making me blush. He just kept staring.

(Natsu's POV)

Holy Luce, I mean Lucy looked stunning! She really was hot in those clothes. But she acts like she just thew it on, does she not know of her beauty. "Um Natsu? Something wrong?" She asked. Crap I was staring at her, "It nothing you just look Hot." I shrugged, tying to keep up my cool persona. But I face palmed myself inside my brain. I'm such a jackass.

I waited for her to yell at me.

"You're not a slacker yourself." She shrugged back. I checked out my outfit. I wore a plain white tee with a leather jacked and my chain necklace, with the words 'Inner Fire' engraved on, I also wore blue jeans and high tops. Carelessly throwing my hands in my pockets, as usual.

"Hey guys let's go sit down" Erza stuttered, for once her face matched her hair watching me and Lucy flirt. OMG... Where we flirting?

We followed Erza to a booth and Erza hit the seat a few times Inviting Lucy to sit with her. But I grabbed her wrist, fuck it was a reflex I just... Wanted her to sit with me, she sat down and we both began blushing furiously.

(Erza's POV)

We all sat down on a booth. I sat on one side and invited Lucy to sit with me, but I watched Natsu grab her and pull her to him, they started blushing which made me chuckle.

"So you wanna know why I called you hear?"

Lucy just nodded, but Natsu being Natsu spoke up. "Ya and why Gildarts joint?" I forgot Natsu knew him too.

"Who's Gildarts" Lucy asked looking puzzled. Natsu threw his arm around her, "you're so cute when you're clueless!" He joked, but she shrugged him off waiting for an answer. "He graduated top of his class 2 or 3 years ago at the academy and he comes in to sub every once in a while. We were all friends, he's a MAD drummer!" I explained, emphasizing on the MAD DRUMMER part.

"Gildarts the Great" Natsu said annoyed, that was his nickname. It always seemed like Natsu was a bit jealous of him.

"Anyway the reason I-" "HEY HEY HEY ITS KARAOKE TIME" Gildarts yelled through a microphone, he knew the perfect time to interrupt. I looked at Natsu and Lucy and shrugged.

(Lucy's POV)

"Umm... Erza?" I asked worried. This was her plan wasn't it, damnit. "Well the stage calls," she waved her hand shoeing us up, but I kept sitting. "Oi Luce let's go!" He smiled, "I... I just get a bit nervous infront of crowds" oh shit why would I say that, they won't want me in their guild now! I slumped into my chair. "Don't we all?" I sat up and walked out of the booth Natsu followed grabbing my hand and rushing to the stage.

"Oi Gildarts will go!" Natsu waved at the tall orange haired guy.

"With a girl? Aren't you solo" he saw Natsu clutching my hand.

(Natsu's POV)

I do usually fly solo, my band and I have gigs here. I'm a solo bird and everyone know it. I had never sing a duet before, like ever in my life. So why was I eager to sing with her. Gildarts shrugged and walked off the stage. I held her hand "Alright!" I dragged her up to the stage and grabbed the song book. I heard scattered whistles directed at Lucy. I felt my blood boil. I clenched my fist,

"Hey Natsu you choose!" She smiled and pointed,

"Alright if you say so!" I grinned flipping a few pages. "Bingo" I gasped pointing at one, I ran over to the DJ and asked him to play it. I walked back to Lucy.

(Normal POV)

( * is lucy singing, + is Natsu and nothing is both)

(Armour by Landon Austin)

+ I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you

(he walks to Lucy and lifts up her chin)

+ Don't know what to say when you made me the enemy

(He makes Lucy look at him their eye to eye)

After the war is won

(She's joins in in a higher octave)

There's always the next one

I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you

(Their fingers entangle, but Lucy quickly let's go)

* Maybe I'll crash into you

(She walks away and turns around arms open)

* Maybe we would open up these wounds

* We're only alive if we bruise

(She looks into his eyes and puts her and on his upper arm)

So I lay down this armor

+ I will surrender tonight

(He puts up his hand defensively)

+ Before we both lose this fight

+ Take my defenses

* All my defenses

I lay down this armor

I lay down this armor

I lay down this armor

(They walk Away on on opposite sides of the stage not looking at eachother)

+ I do what it takes to make this right

(He looks over the crowd)

* But we got to stop before the regret

(She does the same opposite side)

After the war is won

(They turn and face)

There's always the next one

(The walk back to centre stage)

+ I'll do what it takes to make this right

* Maybe I'll crash into you

(She puts her and on his cheek)

+ Maybe we would open up these wounds

(He puts his hand overtop)

We're only alive if we bruise

So I lay down this armor

* I will surrender tonight

(She drops her hand)

+ Before we both lose this fight

+ Take my defenses

(He grabs her hand and walks to the edge of the stage)

* All my defenses

I lay down this armor

I lay down this armor

I lay down this armor for you

(Lucy looks at him, she breaks hands and walks away sadly)

+ I'll be you escape

(He walks over)

+ I'll be your safe place

(He puts a hand on her shoulder)

+ I'll be your shelter

Your shelter yeah

(She turns around)

* I'll be you escape

(She takes his hand off an holds it)

* I'll be your safe place

* I'll be your shelter

Your shelter yeah

(They let go, lucy holds the note)

Maybe I'll crash into you

Maybe we would open up these wounds

We're only alive if we bruise

So I lay down this armor

I will surrender tonight

Before we both lose this fight

+ Take my defenses

* All my defenses

I lay down this armor

I lay down this armor

( the stare at eachother for the longest time with passion in their eyes"

+ I lay down this armor for you

(Lucy lifts her head up and they are dangerously close)

* I lay down this armor for you

(They smile looking at eachother. Panting)

"Did that just happen?" Gildarts asked, his mouth dangled wide open. "Yes... Natsu... The solo bird, just sang a Love Song, as a duet?" Erzas eyes where wide open as well. She's know Natsu since they where 5 years old and still. He's never sung a duet before.

(Lucy POV)

We stood breathless onstage. We haven't moved an inch since the last note I sang. I realize that the grill was going wild with cheers, but all I could hear was our panting. And they was our hearts beating rapidly in sync.

"That was-"

"Great"

He finished my sentence. We walked to the stands and put or mic back, he grabbed my hand. And I held it.

(Natsu's POV)

Did at just happen, I felt all warm inside knowing that she held my hand back. I don't know what came over me on the stage. But it just seemed... Right. "Hey you two!" Erza cooed I scratched the back of my neck a little embarrassed.

"What came over you two?" The oh so wise Gildarts asked.

"Well... I don't know, when I got up their it just felt right!" Luce shrugged.

"You guys where in perfect synchronization!" He sounded ecstatic. "This is amazing and thats the first time you guys sung together?"

"Ya I guess but-" this guy was making me mad. Why the fuck was he so excited.

"You two! You have a gift... I have to call Makarov right now!" Oh great what will Gramps do? He's the principal and the founder of Fairy Tail so he can do anything.

Lucy and I stared at each other, both thinking the same thing. We stared deeply in each others eyes, I never realized how perfect her chocolate-brown orbs were. They were so big I found myself getting lost.

"Chemistry. They have chemistry"

"No Erza, they have Passion" I could hear Gildarts and Erza bicker, did Lucy and I really have this Passion thing!

(Lucy's POV)

We sat down and ordered a round of pop. Erza and Gildarts spent most of the time talking about whatever, but my eyes where on Natsu, and his on me.

"So Lucy" he started, hearing his voice lifted my heart.

"Yea?"

"Where were you before Fairy Academy?" He asked, he nought it was a light fluffy question but.

"Oh I was in a all girls academy in Crocus!" Why was it so easy for me to tell him my past.

"Oh that's nice. I've lived here my whole life with my parents Igneel and Grandeeny than my little sister Wendy." He paused "do you have any family?"

I looked down, do I have any family, any real family?

"Well I lived with my father and I don't have any siblings"

"Oh that's nice!"

He was just trying to be nice, I lead quite a lonely life. I felt my phone vibrate, I clicked it on and checked the time. 8:40! Crap I'll be late, I got up and made a bee line for the door. But when I pushed the heavy door, something grabbed my wrist.

**What do you guys think?**

**i have the first 8 chapter written, oops! I always forget to post.**

**TOTAL NALU CHAPTER I LOVE IT**


	4. Let's Hear It

I do not own Fairy Tail. *Sobs*

**Let's hear It**

(Lucy's POV)

I felt a sting grasp on my wrist, I was yanked backwards to meet the onyx eyes of my attacker. "Natsu you scared the crap outta me!" I said with fear still lingering in my eyes. He pulled me tightly in his embrace.

"Sorry Luce I didn't mean to scare you." A blush rivalry the colour of Erzas hair spread across my face. I couldn't help but feel the warmth of his chest. I let out a deep sigh. Wishing to stay like this forever.

"So Luce where were you going?" I backed away from him. "I have to get home, do you need a ride?" I asked, still holding his shoulders. He nodded in agreement.

After a long car ride we arrived at his house, and I walked him to the door. He stopped before twisting the nob open and turned to face me. "It just seems so right you know?" What! I have no idea what he's saying. He grabbed me and threw me against the door, he put his hands on my hips and pulled me in tighter.

I slowly slithered my hands up his chest and draped them around his neck. We stood for a second, just like this. And he began to lean in, it all happened so fast, before I could process our lips had connected. His lips where so soft, and he was so strong. I felt his tongue trying to break the barrier between my lips, and I opened them happily.

We battled for dominance, he easily won, after awhile we parted, gasping for air, he was still holding me. "It's just so right" I muttered between gasps. "Luce, I know we've just met but. We are just so right and I know you feel it too, do you want to officially be my girlfriend?" He was swallowing his pride and asking me out, "of course, it's all just so-" "**passionate**" he finished my sentence again.

I untangled my arms from his neck, and his grasp on my waists slowly released. He placed two rough hands on my cheeks and pulled me in, gently connecting his lips to my forehead, "goodnight love" he said and he opened the door and disappeared behind it. And I walked back to the car, with a bright red blush taking over my face.

(Natsu's POV)

Holy. That kiss was so right. I keep saying that damn it! "Natsu what are you doing?" Wendy walked downstairs rubbing her eyes. "It's late and we have school tomorrow. "Chill Wendy it's only 9:00" I hung up my coat and kicked off my high tops.

"Was that Lucy outside? I've never met her but Erza was telling me about out her" I walked passed her patting her on the head "you're too young to get it, come on now go to bed." I carried her up the stairs like a princess. Just like old times.

(Lucy's POV)

I snuck in the front door, using two hands to close it so it wouldn't be too loud, I tip toed up the stairs and ran passed my fathers room. I heard nothing. He isn't even home tonight! I could've stayed with Natsu longer! This sucks. I ran into my room and slumped onto the bed.

After taking a shower and getting into my pjs I glanced at moms picture "I met the most wonderful boy today" I smiled. I grabbed my headphones and plugged my phone in, I fell asleep to 'Armour' on repeat. I smile at the chemistry Natsu and I had.

OMG. I'm dating Natsu. And I've only know him for a day, but I swear I already love him. It was just that one song. A song strait from my heart.

~TIME SKIP~

~tomorrow 1st period~

I arrived at school a few minutes before the bell rang. I walked downstairs to the Fairy Tail room. I walked into room 7.5 too see all of my friends huddle on the floor. "Jellal?" I asked. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"OMG Lucy! I thought that blonde was you! I tried to talk to you but you were always busy with some crisis" I laughed, it was true.

I pulled him into a hug. "How long has it been. 7 years?"

"Technically I saw you yesterday" I smiled.

"Lucy... You know Jellal?" Erza questioned.

"Ya! We went to the same priv- I mean... School when we where little."

I smiled that was close.

"So are you still their?" He asked

"Yea, bound by life!"

He laughed

"You?" I asked.

"Ran"

"Figures"

"Ya"

I saw Natsu, walking in. He smiled and ran to me, "I didn't know you knew Jelall?" He said grabbing my hand. He had overheard eyerything. "Wanna make it official?" He said. "I thought you would've told them by now texting and all that!" Oh boy, here we go. Watch out for Mira I hear she's deadly" I whisper that last part. "On the contrary I hear Erza is violent as well" he whispered back and I laughed.

"Um guys?" I looked at him and he nodded "Natsu and I are dating" I waited for something unusual to happen, but I just felt Mira attack me with hugs. "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" She bellows running around "FAIRY TAIL MATCHMAKER STRIKES AGAIN!" She falls on the floor and laughs, clutching her stomach, "haha told you" I say but he just shrugs. "Uh I'm I'm so very happy for you and uh Lucy be um safe you know with a boy um uh" her face matched her hair and she went and sat in the corner. I looked at him puzzled, he just shrugged it off. Oh well, but Erza ran back "oklucymakesureifyouhavesexwithnatsutouseprotectionimtooldtobeagodmotherorwouldibeandauntie?" I hadn't heard a word she said and frankly I didn't care "um yea..." I said, seemed like an appropriate response.

Natsu chuckled and I elbowed him in the gut, he shouldn't make fun of Erza it's clearly distressing her. He grabbed the back of my arms just above my elbows and pulled me back into him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered into my ear. "Told you" and he kissed me on the cheek.

~AROUND 3RD PERIOD~

(Natsu's POV)

"Bzzt... Excuse me but could all members of Fairy Tail meet in class number 7.5... Bzzt" I heard the announcement and stood up in class. I looked over at Erza and shrugged. She and I were both in Science at the time.

We walked into the hall to see Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia walk out of history. I now have this reflex that when I see Lucy I tend to just go to her...

I walked up and grabbed her hand, "do you know what we're in for?" I smirked teasing her. She's kinda a goody goody if you knew what I mean. "Oh my. You're already getting me into trouble." She playfully pushed me win her free hand and we laughed.

Later we arrived at class #7.5. "Sit down Children" Makarov called and we all scurried into the room. "Battle of the bands happens in 4 days time. At lunch we will have our best bands compete. I will call out those who signed up.

'the Bolts' consisting of Laxus, Freed, Mirajane, Bixlo and Evergreen, 'The Leftovers' with Max, Warren, Romeo, Jet and Droy, 'The Bluenettes' with Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Wendy, and finally 'Combustion' with Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel." I smiled at our names being called. No sweat we'll win... Again. Oh ya the Bluenettes have Lucy now, I glared at the beauty in my arms "a little friendly completion never hurt" she winked at me. "You're on" I smiled back. And squeezed her shoulder.

We split Into groups and made our game plans. "Our only real competition is the Bluenettes. They have Lucy now, we may need to step up our game boys!" Gray said over enthusiastically.

(Stings POV)

~meanwhile in room #17~

"Does everyone understand the plan guys?" I asked hopefully. I had only explained it a freaking million times, no way in hell I'm explaining again.

"It's not gonna work" Rouge said emotionless as usual.

"Huh why no it's perfect!" I complained. I spent like an hour on this plan and now he's gonna tell me it won't work! Yea right!

"It won't work because Lucy and Natsu are dating now"

That's just like Rouge. Finding out information and saving my butt last minute. I'm actually glad he interrupted me this time, this time only.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I'm not the mischievous one, I just get the information" emotionless, like always "what to we do Mr. Plan-Guy" that was an emotion... Sarcasm.

And than an idea clicked. "Guys! What if we called her." Rouge stopped from walking out the door

"Do you still have her number?"

(Lucy's POV)

~Lunchtime~

I sat at the regular spot in the gym. Almost like the 3rd last table away from the back and 1st on the inner isle. I sat beside Natsu, and he hung his arm carelessly around me, and I leaned in resting on the front of his shoulder.

"What else do they use that stage for, it's looks all empty" I asked. It's never used so why have it at all?

"Well, we are a music school so people perform whenever they want to!"

He answered as if everyone should know. I sat up taking a drink of my water, and turning to face him. "I'm not going easy on you just because you're my boyfriend" I teased.

"Who said you would have the luxury of going easy?" He smirked. I playfully pushed him and he messed up my hair. My hair! You don't touch a women's hair! I opened my mouth about to yell at him. But I was muffled by his lips. My eyes widened in shock and he pulled away, my stomach turned upside down and became a gymnast. "You're lucky this time" I said,

"I though that was a very nice way to say I'm sorry hmm?" Causing me to blush and I laughed.

~After School~

"Dad, I'm going to Erzas to work on a school project. Be home later"

I texted my father as we walked in the door. Music was Erzas life and she lived alone so she had her own entire music room. Except Levy brought her own keyboard because it was made specifically for her height.

Before I had even taken my shoes off I was interrogated. "Ok spill it!" Levy demanded.

"How do you know Jellal?" Erza said with a jealous lush on her face.

"When did you and Natsu start dating?" Asked a curious Wendy

"Juvia wonders when Gray-sama and I will go on double dates with you love rival!" Juvia cheers.

"Tell me! What made you love him?"

Ok. "I've known Jellal since I was 5, he was my first real friend. Last night. Juvia you don't even make sense. And it was a song" I said. Erza nodded, because she was their for the 'passion we had'

I threw my bag on the bench and took off my shoes. I followed them down the hall so I was last one in and I closed the door to the room. "Ok so what do we want to do" Titania asked. "Well, um it's gotta be something up beat" Juvia said flipping her drum stick through her fingers. "As long as I can play and it doesn't have stupid lyrics were cool!" Levy said plugging in her guitar.

"Lucy?" I turned to Erza. "What do you think, I mean you're kinda the biggest part of our band?" I sat for a moment thinking. "Well I started this one song we could try. We only need one right?" They nodded. Than said:

"Let's hear it"

**Who's excited for the battle of the bands?**

**what have Lucy and Natsu prepared for us?**


	5. Battle of the bands pt 1

A Song from my Heart

**Battle of the Bands pt 1**

(Normal POV)

The entire staff and student body flooded into the gym for today's event. All the members of Fairy Tail were backstage preparing crazily for today's even to decide who's band is the best in all of FairyTail. Makarov walked on stage and grabbed the microphone "listen up Brats!" He echoed through the gym. "You all received a ballot and a pencil. After the performance, check you're favourite backing and place it in the box on you're way out, it may be a joke, but take it seriously the bands do!"

In the crowd an angry blonde waited in anticipation for the event. "The Sabers could easily wipe the stage will those Fairies faces!" He scoffed angrily. "Not without a lead singer we couldn't. Not with out her..." Minerva trailed off.

Meanwhile back stage, Lucy was getting her makeup and outfits ready. She wore baby blue skinny jeans, a loose black crop top showing her belly, black ankle boots and her hair up in a pony tail tied with a blue ribbon. Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Levy wear the same except opposite, black skinny jeans, a loose baby blue crop top showing their bellys, baby blue ankle boots and their hair tied up with black ribbons. They looked hot.

They stood in a circle going over their routine, their hands shook and stomachs turned upside down. It was their first performance as the new and improved Bluenettes. Lucy felt two strong arms wrap around her stomach anda chin dig into her shoulder. "I'm not sure you should be wearing that I might get jealous their are some real perverts out their." She instantly knew who it was and she laid her hands over his. "You shouldn't be here you're on next!" She said turning around, poking her boyfriend in he stomach. He wore a dark grey striped muscle shirt and black and black skinny jeans. "You just be careful with all those fan girls cheering" she leaned into his ear, "I might get jealous" she whispered than started laughing. He rested his hands around her waist, she put her hands on his chest.

Jellal ran over to us, seeing what Natsu did. "You know Natsu... If you hurt Lucy I'm gonna have to break you're face" I blushed. "Just thought you should know. Lucy's family to me!" He was walking to the band when he passed Erza. "You... Um I mean. You look gorgeous." He ran to his band mates. I laughed at his aweful compliment and the red on Erzas face.

"You have to go too" she said beating on his chest. "Hey love bird hurry up!" Gajeel yelled from just behind the curtain. "Can I get a kiss for good luck" she got up on her tipped toes and kissed him on the cheek, he frowned. "Get on out their, you need all the luck you can get!" She teased and he joined his bandmates after giving a disapproving look.

The boys flooded onto the stage after Makarov announced them. The Fangirls cheered and it almost deafened the boys. Natsu walked up to the mic and raised a hand for the girls to quiet down. "Hey" he said in a seductive tone making the girls screech. "These are for all the people, who tried to put a stop to our band in the beginning, take this. Oh ya and we wrote this" Gajeel hit the sticks together. "1! 2! 1 2 3 4!"

The music began and Natsu sung.

.

.

_How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?_

_(He jumped furiously around the stage)_

_I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around_

_You can say whatever, try to mess with me_

_I don't care, I'm not scared_

_(He stomped the ground clutching the mic with two hands)_

_You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy_

_(He shook his hand)_

_With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy_

_I would give you time if you were worth it_

_But guess what, you're not worth it_

_(He pointed to Sting, who grit his teeth)_

_._

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

_(He beat his chest)_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying_

_(He made muscles and Fangirls shrieked)_

_And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you_

_(He pointed his finger and scanned the audience)_

_And I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_The last one standing_

_(Jumping madly in circles)_

_._

_Did you think that I would surrender easily?_

_Just like that, you were getting rid of me_

_(He pointed to himself)_

_Is that the way you saw it all go down?_

_I don't think, I don't think so_

_(He walked to Gray and shook his head)_

_There's not a word you can say I haven't heard before_

_So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more_

_You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down_

_(Got in a fighting stance)_

_It's alright, I'm alright_

_(He patted his chest)_

_._

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

_(He points at the floor and jumps)_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying_

_(Points at himself and continues bouncing)_

_And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you_

_And I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_(He spun around And fist bumps the air)_

_._

_I won't give up, I keep trying_

_I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

_It's not over, I keep fighting_

_I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

_I won't give up, I keep trying_

_I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

_It's not over, I keep fighting_

_I keep fighting!_

_(He sways back and forth)_

_._

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying_

_(He runs around and jumps)_

_And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you_

_And I'm gonna be the last one standing [x2]_

_._

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing [x2]_

_(He pointed on finger in the air and froze panting)_

.

.

The crowd went wild. The energy the guys lost playing fuelled the cheers of their screaming fans! The other three walked up to Natsu and they all took a bow. They turned and walked off stage. Natsu passed Lucy on the way up. "Thanks for the luck" he went to kiss her, but she blocked him with her hands. "Sorry don't need it, but I'll take that kiss after we've won" she laughed. He shrugged and ran around front to watch Lucy perform.

"Last but certainly not least The Bluenettes!" Makarov called.

The five girls walked out, the light shone brightly in their eyes.

'Time to face the music'

(The song is actually called Last one Standing by Simple Plan)

**Short Chapter Ino :(**

**but I had to get it to the right spot where I wanted to end it!**


	6. Battle of the Bands pt 2

A song from my heart ch. 6

**Battle of the bands pt 2**

(Lucy's POV)

I was blinded by the bright spotlights facing us. I could hear the crowd roar with our names and I even heard a few 'Titania!'s I walked to the centre stage and grabbed the mic.

*flashback*

"What if I can't do this?" I complained to Jellal. He had come over last night because I was uneasy about performance. He knew I had performance anxiety since I was little. He brought a tub of my favourite ice cream. Strawberry.

"You'll be fine!" He reassured me, but I shook my head and stuffed my mouth whip the another spoonful."think of this. Remember when I was 6 and sir was at playground in my backyard." I nodded. "I was to scared to go down the fire pole because I had seen so many people get hurt falling. I watched you go down and I was still scared, but you came up to me. You said 'it's not that scary. You've seen me do it a hundred times. It only takes 10 seconds of insane courage to do something great. Are you gonna let a slide beat you?'"

I smiled "you remembered all that?"

He nodded.

"You're me, and you're stage fright is the fire poll!" He put a hand on my shoulder. "Conquer it!"

*end of flashback*

I gulped staring at the audience. Combustion was really good, and I'd have to pour my heart and soul into this to even hold a candle to them.

"Hey guys were the Bluenettes. We wrote this song for our special someone's and that not all love is perfect" I paused and winked. I looked down and saw Natsu chuckle, I smiled and waited for Juvia's cue.

(Normal POV)

All the members of Sabertooth sat at the edge of their seats.

Juvia tapped the two drumsticks together. "1! 2! 1-2-3-4!"

Erza make an eerie sound on the guitar and they started their song.

.

.

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_(She stuck a hand infront of her and hid her face)_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_(Put her hand on her heart)_

_._

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_(Stuck a finger out than shook it)_

_._

_When I don't care_

_(Walked over to Erza and shrugged with her)_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_(Ran dramatically to centre stage)_

_._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_(Swung her ponytail)_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_(Stuck her hand out and pretended to grasp something)_

_._

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up_

_(Covered her face)_

_Won't let it show,_

_So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

_(Ran to one side of the stage and interacted with them)_

_._

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_(Swung her hips than froze)_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_(Made a fake tear)_

_._

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_(Stomped bothe of her feat and swung her hand in a circle)_

_I gasp for air_

_(Placed her hand over her lungs)_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_(Stuck her hip out and put her hand on her hip)_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_

_Make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_(Pretended to grasp something)_

_._

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up_

_(Ran down the steps and paused at the last one and hid her face)_

_Won't let it show,_

_So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

_(Ran back up the steps)_

_._

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_(Put a hand on her lungs)_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_(Fell to her knees)_

_And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_

_So scared I take off and i run_

_(Got up and and smoothed her hair back)_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_(Pulled out her hair ribbon and threw it to Natsu)_

_And I burst into flames_

_(Whipped her hair back and forth)_

_._

_You make me glow,_

_(Stopped her hair and sat on the edge of the stage and swung her feet)_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show,_

_So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_(She got up and took a few steps back)_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_(She hit the note perfectly)_

_I think I'd have a heart attack [x4]_

_(She jumped around stage and froze with a hand on her hip at the last note)_

_._

_._

She stood breathless. She finally began to see the audience and their cheers deafened her. She panted heavily as the audience gave the group a standing ovation. She glanced down at Natsu who shrugged and began to clap. She did a bow and exited out the back.

Meanwhile near the back of the gym, the Sabers began to clap. Minerva leaned into Sting "I see what you mean" he nodded. "She's breathtaking to watch" said the dark haired teen, "memorized. But I don't think I'll be able to forget it" Rufus said.

(Lucy's POV)

"We did it!" Wendy yelled as we pulled in for a group hug! Our heads where all touching and we smiled. "Not even Combustion one upped us in this competition" Levy bragged. I smiled "I... Can't.. Believe we... We just... Did that" I was still out of breath from all the singing and dancing. "I think we owe it all to Lucy!" Erza smiled. I blushed, "no guys, we owe it all to the Bluenettes!"

After an hour or so, we all walked out of our dressing rooms. The votes wouldn't be announced until Monday, so we had the night to spare. I changed out of my clothes and settled for black leggings, a camo coloured sweater and camo ankle boots, I wore my hair down. Jellal ran up to me. He picked me up and spun me around! "You did it lucy I'm so proud!" I just kept laughing. I ruffled his hair. "You are such a kid. He ran and I walked over to the guild "so what's the plan guys?" I asked walking over to them.

"Seriously you don't know"

"I guess she wasn't here last year"

"But know one told her"

"So tell me now!" I asked a bit annoyed. Natsu walked over to my and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Every year after this we go have a bonfire out in the woods" he explained. "You coming?" His big Onyx puppy dog eyes stared into mine. My dad's probably in the office again, it should be fine. "Wouldn't miss it!" I smiled and he put his finger in my nose, I laughed and walked towards the group.

"Hey Luce we can catch up, come with me" he grabbed my arm and ran to the closest stairwell.

(Stings POV)

We were the last ones in the cafeteria. Even the freaking Fairy Tail has left. We sat around a table. Minerva broke the silence.

"Well did you call her?" She asked agitated.

"Yea, she'll be here next Friday" I answered. Orga and Rufus high fives eachother.

"Don't get me wrong!" Rouge started. "Yukino was great at lip syncing, but Lucy's the real deal!" He had the slightest bit of excitement that only I could decode,

"Yukino wasn't good she got caught and expelled idiot!" Minerva slammed her.

Yukino. Such an idiot.

(Natsu's POV)

I ran up the stairs holding onto her wrist, "Natsu where are we going?" She asked all confused. She had a blank look on her face that was so adorable. Finally we reached the end of the stairs. "Close you're eyes" I said a seductively.

She closed them and I reached for her hand to guide her. I opened the doors and led her to the middle of the area, I picked her up bridal style and held her for a moment, I liked the feeling of her against me.

"Um... Can I open my eyes yet?" She asked impatiently, "nope!" I said revealing my inner child. I laid her on the ground and hoped beside her.

"Now..."

(Lucy's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes, I smiled in awe. I was staring at the night sky, the stars twinkled above me, I had never seen them so close. But they still seemed so far away.

"What do you think?" He said. I turned over to see him lying on his side watching me, I blushed. "Their beautiful." When I said that I was waiting for some cheesy line.

"No, their not beautiful"

I was confused by this statement "flowers are beautiful, this is stunning" he sighed and watched me smile.

"Ya I guess they are"

I felt a shadow come across my face, I watched as two hand placed themselves on either side of my head. And two knees on either side of my legs, he leaned in.

"And you, Lucy Heartfilia, are stunning"

He leaned in, and for the first time in a long time.

I felt love.

(Natsu's POV)

Her lips brushed against mine, I noticed how soft her lips were. We broke apart hesitantly, but I went back for more. Our lips connected and I pushed my you he between her lips, dominating her mouth. She gently placed her hands on my face and wrapped her legs around my waist.

We broke apart gasping for air. "We should probably head to the others" she said with her arms wrapped around my neck. "AWEH!" I pouted. I was fine the way we were. "Come on! She said sitting up and pulling me up with her.

"Fine!" I huffed, and we headed to my car.

**(The song is actually Heart Attack by Demi Lovato)**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Ino you're probably wonder how is this a love song? Well it's like all the group gets nervous with their boyfriends and their keeping their guards up because if they didn't they'd fall in love.**


	7. The Bonfire

i_ don't own Fairy Tail!_

**The Bonfire**

(Lucy's POV)

Natsu and I arrived about 10 minutes later than everyone else and already it was in full swing. We were in a dense forest, their where benches circling a giant fire pit overflowing with brilliant flames. Laxus' red truck was backed in closely and he had a stereo blasting music.

"So... Lucy" Mira came up to me and slung her arm around me, braking me away from Natsu. She had the worst smell of alcohol on her breath. I turned and glared at him, mouthing the words "help me" he chuckled, and walked away.

"So why where you late?" Mira asked like a reporter. I groaned, I didn't feel like going over this with a drunken Mira.

"He just wanted to show me something" I shrugged.

Mirajane did the most overdramatic gasp I had ever heard. "Lucy Heartfilia I am too young to be a godmother" and she strolled away and sat next to Laxus and Freed. "When did I ask you" I muttered to myself.

I walked over and took a seat beside Natsu, he threw his arm around me casually while calling Gray 'ice princess'

Multitasking.

"Thanks for ditching me with Mira!" I said punching him in the chest. But obliviously it had absolutely no effect. He just gave me his award winning 'Dragneel Smile' I felt my face go hot.

"Good job today by the way! You wrote that song for me didn't you" he smirked. If felt a blush coming up but I fought it off "I kinda stated that in the beginning if you were listening!" I poked him in the nose.

I win!

"Sorry I was in a daze with how hot you looked" he picked up my chin and delicately kissed me on the lips.

"Woooo! It's..hic... Pg 13...hic... Over here" Mira pointed at us with her bottle before passing out on Laxus' shoulder. He lifted her up and carried her to the car, it's been 20 minutes and someone's already drunk.

Jellal came and sat on the other side of me. "Hey guys! What's up?"

I saw Erza drinking her beer and staring at him furiously.

I leaned in an whispered in his ear. "Red headed hottie staring at you 12o clock!" He turned around.

"Actually Lucy that would be 9 o'clock,12 o'clock is-" I hit him in the arm.

"Shut up and go talk to her!"

He sighed and got up and sat beside Erza,

I turned around and stared at Natsu with wide eyes, "I'm just suprised Cana isn't out cold. But it looks like she only brought one barrel" he seemed serious. I turned around to find a brunette holding a barrel to her lips.

"I still have some much to learn" I sighed, taking Natsu's bottle and sipping it. "Come on let's go get two more" he said while throwing a bottle into the fire and extending an hand to me, I gladly excepted and he pulled me up.

We walked around the car laughing at Gray stripping, but accidentally throwing his clothes in the fire. We turned around the edge of the truck. And suddenly I was the only one laughing.

Natsu stopped out of no where causing me to bump into him. "What's wrong Na-" I froze when I saw Laxus standing frozen, looking into the darkness. All the music in the background seemed to fade. Natsu knew the signal I didn't and walked up to him, I followed.

"Laxus wha-"

"Lucy go get the others" he ordered me and interrupting Natsu. I turned to the fire and began to run.

I was stopped, something grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**"

(Natsu's POV)

I heard Luce scream. And everything inside of me burned.

I flipped to see nothing, nothing at all. She was right here now where was she. My burns turned into ice when I couldn't see her and I turned to Laxus but his eyes where glued foreword.

"Hello Fairies" the long dark-haired women spat.

Minerva, leader of the Sabers. Sting, Orga, and Rufus joined behind her.

I wasn't the only one to hear Lucy scream, the entire Fairy Tail was here, except for Mira of course, passed out in Laxus' truck. Something inside me burned knowing Luce wasn't with all of them

"What are you doing here." Laxus spat with arms folded. "Ya if you didn't notice this is Fairy Tail members only, so why would we let a bunch of Kitties join?" I taunted standing up front with Laxus on his left, and Jellal, who was slightly drunk, on his right.

"Nothing much. Just came to warn a few people." Minerva barked.

What did she mean.

Rouge appeared out of the darkness behind Minerva, dangling Lucy but her wrist. Every drop of blood in my body boiled, I clenched my fist and lunged foreword. But Laxus' outstretched arm stopped me. I glared at them with a hateful stare.

Luce was clutching her eyes closed, wincing in pain. What I wouldn't give to beat the shit out of every one of them, starting with that bastard Rouge.

"What business do you have with Lucy?" Jellal questioned furiously. He sounded sober enough, but why did he care! I'm the only one who should care. I watched him clench his fist. Man did I want to punch him!

Minerva smirked. "Like I said, we just came here to warn a few" she looked over at Lucy, than to me "people." Rouge threw Lucy on the ground and I rushed to her aid. Her orbs of joy stared at me with fear. And mine back at hers with revenge.

"We'll be going now," Minerva glanced over her shoulder. "Toodleoo" and they disappeared. I watched them fade.

"Natsu"

It was Lucy. I brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm fine really!" She smiled a smile, but it wasn't a real one, something was off.

Oh that's it, it was fake.

I gently kissed her on the forehead. "Um Natsu"

"Hmm yea Lucy?"

"Can you take me home."

Without reply I cradled her into my arms, carrying her bridal style, and walking off to my car.

(Lucy's POV)

He placed me in the passenger seat and closed the door for me. He ran around starting up the car and we pulled onto the street.

A couple minutes laters he froze. "Ummm... Luce.. I don't even know where you live." I face palmed. What was I going to say when he arrived at my mansion. Well he IS my boyfriend. I sighed,

"1169 stargaze ave." I went to turn on the radio.

IT WAS 1:45 AM! I sat back in my seat, hitting my head on the rest. "What's wrong" frick I have to think of a lie, wait I got it.

"Isn't it weird we haven't done really anything as a couple?" I asked.

"Karaoke?" He shrugged in a unsure tone.

"That was before we where a couple" he nodded.

"Than I, Natsu Dragneel officially ask you, Lucy Heartfilia on our first date" he joked around. And I giggled.

"And I, Lucy Heartfilia officially except you're offer, Natsu Dragneel."

The car turned into a fit of laughter. I pressed the button to turn on the radio

'... I'm not bulletproof when it comes to you...'

Natsu and I stared at eachother. This was kinda our song. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his cheek. This song just brought back memories of that first night.

Around 10 minutes later we arrived at the gates to my house. "Umm... I think we are at the wrong house..." He had the plainest expression on his face that made me laugh. "Nope just go through the gates.

It took us about a minute to get all the way up.

I hopped out of the car and ran to the drivers window.

"Thanks for the ride" I smiled.

"It's not for free!" He said seriously.

"Hu-"

I was silenced by his lips. He pressed his body up against the inside of the car to get closer to me. He opened the door when we took a breath.

He walked towards me, and I backed up until I felt the car on my back, I laid my hands in his face and he gripped my waist. He dove in for a more passionate kiss, our lips locked and our tongues danced. After awhile we broke apart.

"Text me" I said while running to the door.

(Natsu's POV)

I watched her run to the door. And a piece of myself left with her. But I knew I'd get it back the next time I saw her. I never realized what nice ass she had. Fuck did I just think that.

I slouched my head in my shoulders. I slid into my car and backed out the driveway, the gate closed behind my number and locked. The fence didn't even look that hard to climb.

Why was I thinking this?

I parked my car on the street and hopped out.

I need to see her.

(Lucy's POV)

I used both hands, putting in all my effort to close the door as silently as I could. I slid down the door. Please let my father not be home, I walked up the first 3 steps.

Nothing.

Next 2.

The floor board squeaked.

I waited for something to happen.

"**LUUUUCCCCYYY**!" I flinched at my name used so violently.

I slipped into the study. "Yes father." I asked ver calmly.

"Do you know what time it is?" I sank in the chair, the only light in the room was a fire. Staring at the twin empty bottles of whiskey.

My back went icy cold, I couldn't move my body. Every nerve rejected my excusesd all the times I said it would be alright. I opened my mout but no words came out. I had never felt so scared,

Is this true fear?

"ANSWER ME!" He threw the first bottle on the chair beside me, a few glass shard flew into my leg and I let out a slight whimper. A trickle of blood rolled down my leg.

"I'm so sorry father I know it's late bu-" he threw the second bottle. I dodge and it smashed I to the floor, "do you dare TO WHINE AWAY FROM PUNISHMENT!" He walked over to me, tears rolled down my face. I was frozen, how come I could move before.

"I'll have to punish you like I did to Layla." He walked over to me, licking his lips and cracking his knuckles. He laid on hand on my shoulder and ripped off my shirt. I winced he went strait for my breast, squeezing it so much I cried.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

But instantly regretted it.

It came out of no where. My cheek went red and instantly swelled when his hand connected with it. I lifted my hand delicately and stared at him. "You're nothing but a worthless slut. Get out!"

"But da-"

"GET OUT!" He grabbed my wrist and threw me to the wall, "KYAA!" I screamed. And I hit the floor. I ran out of the room, limping.

I fell on my floor sobbing. The pain was too much. I was bumped and bruised all over, and my leg was bleeding bad. I curled up in a ball,

I need you mom.

"Luce?"

**Sorry I made this chapter a tiny bit weird. It's all for story development!**

**how are you guys liking it so far! I really wanna hear your opinions! Please please review.**

**Sammy out!**


	8. Warrior

_I do not own fairy tail. But it would be pretty awesome if I did._

**Warrior**

(Lucy's POV)

"Luce?"

I lay limp on the floor. Only one person calls me that nickname,

"Natsu?" I sat up ashamed and embarrassed for him to see me like this and what my father had done.

I stood up wobbling, I tried to walk to him but I fell, his arms catching me.

(Natsu's POV)

I've never seen her so sad. I longed to see that silly little grin on her face. She started to walk to me, but her legs failed her and she fell, I barely caught her. I examined her body,

She was wearing clothes except for a shirt, where she was only wearing a bra. Pieces of glass where sticking out of her pants and the area was damp with blood. Her belly up area was covered in bruises and her face had one huge red mark on it.

I tilted my head down covering my eyes.

"Who did this to you?"

(Lucy's POV)

I can't exactly tell him.

"Oh you see I'm home alone and I fell down the stairs, my shirt ripped off and I landed on a vase. I'm so clumsy!" I barely fought back tears with that lie. I smiled the best I could but it was breaking,

I was breaking.

"Don't lie to me" he said softly. I could hear the anger in his voice. I couldn't see his eyes.

"I'm no-"

"Lucy.."

He looked up at me with water in his eyes, I broke down. I cuddled into his chest. Grabbing his shirt I sobbed into it.

"Get me out of here" I sobbed.

(Natsu's POV)

I slid one of my arms under her legs and another under on her back.

"No ones gonna hurt you anymore, I promise"

I kissed her head to find she had already passed out. I opened the door to her room and walked down a long hall, I found myself at a large stairwell and walked down. I made it to one of the last steps and it squeaked.

"Where are you going with my daughter?"

A tall man with a moustache came out, he had blonde hair like Lucy's. But that was the only resemblance. He had cold eyes, and a stern vibe.

"_Leaving_"

I glanced past him, I saw the glass shards and her shirt in the room behind him. All of my anger was pointed at this one man, I've never been so angry!

"You think you can protect her better than I can?" That did it, set me over the top. I opened the door.

"Ya considering you're the one she needs protecting from."

"You'll be back!" He hissed.

I sighed "ya in the morning to pick up her stuff. She's staying with me."

I slammed the door shut.

"How can an angel like her come from a devil like him?" I muttered at her unconscious body.

I kicked the bottom of my door three times, waking up my parents.

"Natsu! Wha-" My mother, Grandine yelled. But then she saw Lucy. I ran past her and laid her on the island in the kitchen.

I was scrambling through drawers trying to find a first aid kit or scissors or... I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey calm down." I heard my mothers voice. "But mom I... I love her!" I gestured to Lucy lying on the table.

"So help her." She smiled.

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up on a flat surface, lights shining brightly on me. I glanced to the side and say Natsu sitting on a high chair with his hands in his face. "Natsu?" I barely managed to say, my voice was frail.

His eyes glanced up and he ran to my side. "Luce!" He dug his head into my shoulder and I winced in pain.

I glanced down at myself, I was all bandaged up. I had an ice pack on my face and a hugs bandage on my leg. I was wearing baggy shorts that where to big and a muscle shirt that wasn't mine.

"Where am I?" He lifted me into his arms, "I took you home." He carried me up a flight of stairs and walked into a room. It was black and red walls with posters of dragons everywhere. It had a piano and a guitar in one corner and a black reframed bed in the other. He rested my head on the pillow and laid me out flat.

"I can explain.." I said holding back tears as I sat up.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "you don't have too."

I looked up into his eyes. "But I want too."

He nodded and I leaned back into the bed rest.

"When I was little I had the perfect life. My father, my mother and I always played together. We where a true family. Until one day when I was five, she got sick and she..."

My voice began to break, tears spilled from my eyes but I wiped them away.

"She didn't get better. My father blamed me for this. When I grew up I was shipped to whatever private school made him look good. He even tried to sell me off when I was 13 too a man who was 27 years old!"

I shook my head thinking about it.

"But I always came 'home'. When he I got older I looked more and more like my mom. So much it depressed him, and he became an alcoholic. On bad days I'd come home and he'd be drunk and hitting me or hitting on me. On a good day he'll be out at the office for the night."

I looked at Natsu, tears fell again.

"Even after all this. I still can't bare to tell him I hate him. I feel... I feel like if my mom... Was here she'd... She'd be ashamed of me."

I covered my eyes sign my hands and sobbed. I felt arms on my back and a head hit my chest, I knew who it was.

Natsu.

I jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly.

(Natsu's POV)

I couldn't help but hold her. She hugged my back so tightly, I was scared when she'd let go she would fall. So I held her back, I couldn't help myself. I felt my shirt instantly get damp.

"Stop crying" she looked up at me.

"I can't bare to see you cry," I smiled and she laid in bed. I watched her drift off. She was truly beautiful when she slept.

I got up and walked downstairs. My family was at the table eating breakfast.

"How is Lu?" Wendy asked.

"Is she doing better?" My mom asked concerned,

Dad just gave me a thumbs up. I scoffed at him.

"I need you're help, will you come with me to the Heartfilia Residence?"

Half an hour later we barged down the door. "I'm back!" I yelled. Her father opened up the doors to the study and scoffed at me. "Wendy, Mom. Go get Lucy's stuff" they scurried up the stairs and ran down the hall disappearing in a flash. My father walked right up to Mr. Heartfilia. "What's you're name huh?"

"Jude" he hissed.

"Jude huh? Like beating on you're daughter you sick freak"

He smirked, my father punched him right in the nose. Causing some blood to trickle down.

About 10mins later they came down with suitcases and bags. "Let's go!" I smiled, I was the last to leave. "Oh and Jude! I'll take care of Lucy for you. She'll actually be safe with me."

I smirked and joined my family.

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up and clicked my phone on.

10:24, hmm I guess I slept in, I got up and felt my entire body ache.

I had forgotten. I opened up my phone and read a text from Natsu.

"Going shopping with the Family, didn't want to wake you, you were too cute sleeping.

Be home soon. Love you ;)"

I smiled.

I had about 40 texts from Jellal. Such an idiot. He was always over protective of me.

I threw my phone on the bed walked over to the piano and sat down at the seat, it's been ages since I played one. Or since any instrument. I spent so much time focusing on my vocals... It wouldn't hurt to try. Nobody's home.

(Natsu's POV)

I ran in and threw the bags onto the kitchen counter. Sprinting up the stairs I heard piano melody get louder as I got closer.

I didn't know Luce could play. I opened the door a crack and saw her, I turned on my phone and recorded.

(Normal POV)

She clicked key after key and the beginning of the lyrics came. She took a breath and began to sing, it was a slow song, but filled with so much meaning.

.

.

This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

.

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised

.

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

.

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

.

Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

.

'Cause now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me

.

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway

.

Now I'm a warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

.

No oh, yeah, yeah

.

You can never hurt me again

.

.

She clicked the last not and a tear rolled down her cheek and hit the keyboard. Natsu hit 'end' on the recorder.

(Natsu's POV)

That was beautiful. She stained emptily at the keys. "I didn't knew you played." She jumped a bit at my voice. "I did when I was littler, but then I focused more on my vocals" she wiped a small salty tear from her cheek.

"Um Lu, did you write that song?"

She nodded

I ran up to her and swallowed her in my arms. "You don't need to be a warrior, I'll be you're knight in shining armour." She smiled, and sat their in my arms.

"I love you, Lucy"

"I love you more"

"I love you most" I kissed her forehead.

"Promise?"

I smiled at her.

"Promise"

Everything was right.

**(The song is actually Warrior by Demi Lovato)**

**I make Lucy sing a lot of Demi Lovato songs don't i?**

**I don't know why I do that's but anywho... How do you guys like the story? I'm kinda worried that it's not good writing or it's a blank storyline... Anyway please review! :P**


	9. The First Date

_Guess what? I don't own Fairy tail... If I did itd probably be mushy and lovey dovey crap like this chaper_.

**The first Date**

(Natsu's POV)

I lie down awake in bed. Lucy's head rests in my chest and her arm is on my abs, my hand lays comfortably on her waist.

But I've been lying here for 30mins.

I poke her cheek "Lucy..."

Nothing, but I thought of a better way to wake her up, I leaned in a kissed her on the lips. I guess I was taking advantage of her but. She had to be woken up somehow.

Nothing, I slid out from underneath her, I leaned into her ear.

"LUCY GET U-"

"KYYYAAAAA!" She yelled, I fell over on the floor, clutching my side as I laughed.

"You're... You're... Face... It...it was...priceless!" I laughed between breaths.

"Really now was it?" She had a devil look on her face and I gulped, even the most sane people had a Demon Persona, introducing Demon Luce. She pulled out a pillow from behind her back and smirked.

I raised my hands in defeat but she swung once and hit me in the face. "You're dead now"

Her face dropped into a smile and she ran, but she still had all her bandages on, I hate to take advantage of her weakness but I gladly.

I threw her over my shoulder and dropped her on the bed. I crawled overtop of her "punishment time" I said in a sexy way.

"Oh ya?" She bit her lip. "Whatcha gonna do?" She smiled.

I went in for a quick kiss, but she put her hands on my cheeks and I went all in, I waited for an opening and stuck my tongue in her mouth. I easily won she was sorta weak, my tongue devoured the inside of her mouth, hitting all her sweet spots.

I left her mouth and left a short trail of butterfly kisses down to her neck, I smelt her vanilla strawberry perfume, I had to have it all. I sucked on her neck till the sent dominated my nose, leaving a hickey.

I retraced my butterfly kisses back up her neck. And stopped inches from her face.

"Get ready, we are going on our first date today!" I smiled.

She groaned.

I sat up in a childish fit. "You promised!" I whined.

"Fine just give me half an hour!" She reasoned.

"Kay!" I grabbed some clothes and changed than ran downstairs,

(Lucy's POV)

I changed into a pair of jean short shorts, a floral bustier crop top, and tan sandals. It was a hot day today, so I figured right, plus I saw Natsu grabs shorts and a muscle shirt, I looked in the mirror, all of my ugly bruised where still their! I grabbed water proof concealer and concealed them away. I grabbed a little tan purse and grabbed my phone and texted Erza:

.

"First date! Wish me luck ;P"

.

I threw my phone in my purse and walked downstairs. "Luce you look... You look Gorgeous!" He couldn't take his eyes off me, I felt my face get hot, he was wearing a white and blue stipend muscle shirt and black shorts.

"Umm thanks! So what are we doing today?" He snatched my hand, pulling my face close.

"You'll see!"

"Lead the way!" I said with a bright smile. He gave me a light kiss and pulled me out the door.

10 minutes later we arrived a Magnolia Beach. I smile but it's so freaking hot I'm sweating! Their was a little fair going on one side of the beach,

oh Natsu. What do you have in store for us?

Without notice he threw me over his shoulder, and ran down the beach. "Natsu! Where are we going!" But he didn't answer. I looked down and his feet where in the waves,

"Oh crap!" I muttered to myself.

"No Natsu no!" I yelled but he ran out further to his knees. "Natsu I.. I don't wanna get wet." I tried to reason with him but he slid my backwards down his chest and carried me bridal style at least it was more comfortable.

I looked up into his eyes and pleaded with him, "Natsu please don't" but he just smirked. Than gave a big toothy grin,

And dropped me!

(Natsu's POV)

I let her go. She will be pissed, oops. She got up outta the water and walked to me. She dipped her hands in the water and splashed me! Maybe she won't be mad.

I began to run outta the water.

"Oh no you don't!" She ran and jumped on my back. I held onto her legs and twirled her around. I heard her giggle. It's nice to see her smile after all that's happened, and her smile is to bright.

"What?" She asked ending her giggle, she noticed I was staring at her. I slid her around from my back to my front. My hands on her ass

"Nothing" I lean in and kiss her, she doesn't realize I'm walking out deeper. She felt her ass get wet after awhile.

"Natsu... When did we get so deep?" She looks so innocent, I smile again.

"Down we go!" I let my legs collapse and we fall under the waves. I come outta the water, but Lucy doesn't come up, "Luce?" I throw the water side to side splashing me.

"AHHHHH!" I fall into the water. To hear the one and only giggle from behind. I swim up underneath her and pick her up on my shoulders. "Got you now!" She laughed and I joined her aswell.

I ran to the beach and kneeled on the ground so she could climb off. She dropped on the beach, "Luce... You ok?" She was panting. I forgot she was hurt so bad.

"Ya.. I'm just a... A bit tired. Can... Can we just lay here... For awhile" she said between breathes. I plopped beside her and smiled. "How's it so far" I smirked lying on my side. "It's fine" she teased turning to me.

I leaned in kissing her on the cheek and she smiled.

(Lucy's POV)

Half an hour passed and we were both dry. I got up and brushed the sand off my back and Natsu did the same.

"Ok what do we do n-" he grabbed my hand and was running towards the fair.

"You could slow down?" I said holding onto my purse. I didn't doubt that it would fly off. He he stopped at the gate. "Two tickets please." The guy stamped both of our hands and he pulled me in. "Natsu you don't have to pay." "Yes I do! Every gentle man pays on the date." Oh that's right we are on a date. It just seemed to much fun for a date.

"Hey you want ice cream?"I nodded. It was still pretty hot out. I got up and we walked over to a store, the sign read: 'Ur's Frosty Treats!' And it had a little blinking snowman.

We pushed open the door and it made a bell sound, we walked over to the counter. "Umm I'll have a jalepeño spice ice cream and she'll have a..." He looked back at me. "A strawberry please!" The white haired guy gave me my ice cream and Natsu paid him. "Uh hey do you guys know a guy named Gray Fullbuster?" He asked. I looked at Natsu than we both nodded.

"Why?" Natsu asked,

"Oh I'm his cousin Lyon, he was explaining some of his friends from school to me" he looked over to me and I gulped. "You must be Lucy Heartfilia" he winked at me.

Oh shit poor guy.

(Natsu's POV)

I grabbed his collar from over the counter. "Hey jackass, don't wink at my girlfriend!" He shoed me back and straightened his shirt. "Oh you must be Natsu Drag" he rolled his eyes. I grit my teeth

"It's Dragneel! Idiot" I grabbed Lucy's hand and barged out the restaurant.

Our fingers entangled we slowed our pace,

"Thanks Natsu" she leaned her head on my shoulder and smiled.

"No problem, if anyone give you a hard time you just send them to me!" I smiled taking a lick from my ice cream. We went to the nearest park bench and finished our ice cream.

A couple minutes later, once we had finished, I sat at the park bench with my arm around her. She pulled out her phone and raised it to take a picture. I leaned in a smiled. She pulled her phone away and put it away.

"Geez you've been taking so many pictures today. Why?" I asked. She had been though. She asked my parents to take one this morning. A couple at the beach and now?

"I'm saving memories, I don't want to forget this day." She smiled. "Alright then!" I pulled out my phone to take a picture of us, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and I snapped the pic.

"Ohhh Natsu look!" She pointed up at the Large Ferris Wheel at the end of the park. I sighed,

"You're acting a bit childish" I said smirking at her.

She pouted and made a puppy dog face. "Alright! Stop looking at me with those big brown eyes!" I whines and sat up. She literally sprung off the bench, "YAY!" She exclaimed. We boarded the cart and began to make our way up

(A/N Natsu doesn't have MOTION SICKNESS IN THIS)

The ride started and we went around once but stopped at the very top. She took our her phone and snapped a picture. Of course. A slight breeze flew passed up and she shivered,

"You alright!" I asked. "Ye-yeah" she stutters. I wrapped my arm around her and cuddled her into me.

(Lucy's POV)

He was so warm, like abnormally hot. I cuddled into his chest. "Wh-a... Why are you s-s-so warm-m?" I was still cold. The sun was setting and it was getting colder but the second. It didn't help that my clothes were still sorta damp. "Haha! I've always had high body temperature. That's why I have this.

He held out a chain necklace with a silver medallion on it. "Inner Fire?" I read, what does that mean. "When I was found by Igneel, the first held me and was concerned with my body heat, thinking I had a fever or something. He took me to a doctor and he said that it's High yes but not harming me in any way. He made a joke that I have a fireplace inside of me."

He laughed but I couldn't help but think. 'When I was FOUND by Igneel.'

"Um Natsu?" He looked at me "ya?"

"What do you mean 'found by Igneel'?" I asked. Sitting up strait to look at him.

"Well when I was a baby. He found me in the woods in a wicker basket. I was left to die, but thanks to my body heat I didn't freeze. He took me in. Later he married Grandine, my mother when I was 2 I was playing in the woods and I found a little blue headed baby girl. I took her home and showed Grandine. And she named her Wendy!"

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry for asking Natsu!" I smiled. "No don't be! It's fine." He was so strong, I was so weak. He smiled sharing me a story that tells me that he's,adopted and his birth parents just.. Just left him in the woods.

On the way home we stopped at a cafe and had a quick bite to eat. I had a hot chocolate and a BLT sandwich. Natsu had a hot chocolate with chilli pepper sauce and a spicy tuna melt and extra hot sauce.

He still confuses me.

After a 5 minute car ride we arrived at his house.

"Ok we have to do the first date thing." I looked at him. "Huh?" I said.

"You know in the movies!"

"Eh?"

"Ok we'll walk up to the door we'll say how much fun we had, we'll kiss. You'll go inside than I'll walk back to the ca-"

"One problem. You live here," I said pointing at the house.

He walked up and grabbed my hands. "So do you" I blushed, he made me so happy. I kissed on the lips, I broke from him "what now?" I asked, he pointed to the door but I grabbed his hand. We giggled and ran inside.

What a perfect date.

A little while later we where sitting in Natsu's room. "Hey Luce?" He asked quite loudly. "Natsu keep it down your parents might be sleeping!" I whispered hitting him on the arm. "LUCE THEY ARE WITH WENDY AT A MOVIE TONIGHT!" He yelled proving his point.

I laughed. Actually it was more of a giggle.

He just stared at me and my laughing fit.

"What?" I laughed,

"Nothing, you're just adorable!" I felt my cheeks get warm. "Sh-sh-shut up!" I stammered pulling away from him.

"Hey Luce" he asked in a husky low voice, making my face go redder than it already was. If that's possible.

"Y-y-yea N-Natsu?" I stammered. He crawled over to me and placed his hand on mine, "can you do me a favor." His face was now inches from mine. I stammered some jibberish and he laughed.

"Teach me piano!"

"What!"

(Natsu's POV)

She was just so cute when she blushed. "What!" She asked. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the piano. "What's the point of having one if I can't play one. "Fine but only if you teach me guitar."

"Deal"

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise."

Her fingers glided across the keys warming up. It was the instrumental of the song she played only a little while ago. Warrior?

"So Luce?" She looked up at me pressing the last key.

"Yep?"

"Where did you learn piano?"

"Actually Jellal taught me when we where younger. Haha thinking about it he had to lift me onto the seat" she smiled. But it just made me angrier. Why was I so jealous of this guy.

He phone buzzed and she grabbed it. She looked at the screen and texted something than put it down and looked at me.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Who's that?" She giggled

"Overprotective much?"

"I have a right to protect what's mine" she froze with a heavy blush. "But seriously. Who was it?"

"No one"

"Don't make me fight you for it!" I looked at her and raised my hands to her torso and tickled her to death.

"Alright I give!" She yelled. "Hmm?" "It was Jellal he was just wondering if I wanted to hang on the weeken-"

"No"

"Bu-"

"No"

"Fine!" She huffed, I felt kinda bad. It was her childhood friend and I shouldn't keep her from him.

"Ok so we start with the keys... It goe than repeat..."

After an hour or so I had finally gotten the hang of it. "Ok guitar time." I grabbed my guitar and place it on her lap. I pulled her in between my legs and I hovered over her shoulder,

I put my arms over hers and directed her fingers to the key. I knew she was watching me and blushing and I knew I even blushed back. But I didn't make eye contact.

We sat like that for an hour until they came home and we jumped into bed and pretended to sleep, eventually, we just drifted off, hugging each other tightly.

**(Little fluffy chapter no real story progress a bit of character development and just a cute little add thing.)**

**haha what'd you guys think! I absolutely just adored writing my little fluff ball..**

**defiately found an easy way for character development. **

**Whoa Natsu's a bit possessive!**


	10. The Results

_I don't own FairyTail. But this is my story_

**The results**

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up at 6:00am, school started in an hour, the results for the battle of the Bands, I gently lifted Natsu's arm off me and walked a bit, but I turned back.

_Revenge_.

I crawled on top of him and went to lean into his ear.

Turns out he was already awake. He grabbed my waist and flipped me so He was on top. "Good Morning" he smiled. I blushed like crazy.

"You weren't supposed to wake up. I was supposed to yell in you're ear to get you up."

He leaned Into my neck and started to give slow butterfly kisses. Trailing down my jaw to my lips. We connected lips, I puckered my lips. I threw my arms around his neck. We broke apart and pushed him away. I started to walk to his washroom.

"I gotta take a shower."

"Want me to come with?" He smirked.

I walked over all seductively and crawled onto his lap. His eyes widened, I leaned into his ear. "Pervert!" I giggled and ran away. "Dammit Luce don't get me all worked up for nothing!" He yelled.

I shut the door and locked it.

Just to be safe.

10 minutes later I came out of the bathroom fully dressed. I had on my black Mini skirt, black knee socks, white dress up shirt and black tie. I used the waterproof concealer again to cover up most of the bruises. I had my makeup done with eye liner and mascara.

"Geez what took ya-" he stopped when he saw me. "Ok I see now."

He was wearing the guys uniform. It was the same at he girls but a short sleeve dress up shirt, and pants instead of skirts and knee socks.

We went downstairs and grabbed some toast, than Natsu drove Wendy and I to school.

(Wendy's POV)

Natsu and Lucy sat in the front while I sat in the back. "Hey Lu-chan?" I asked quietly. She turned her head over the seat and looked at me. "Ya Wendy? What's up?" I looked into my lap. I was always shy, I've always been shy.

"Today's the day they announce the winners of battle of the bands!" I smiled.

"Don't get so excited Wendy!" Natsu started "don't get you're hopes us when you'll just get defeated." He smirked at Lucy.

She scoffed at him.

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll beat flame brain over here for sure!" She smiled and extended her hand for a high five. I accepted.

Natsu scoffed.

"Sorry are you jealous." Lucy asked in a baby voice.

"Tch"

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek which made me blush madly the colour of Erzas Hair! "Umm guys. You know I'm back here right?" I blushed and Lu looked back at me.

"Oh um sorry Wendy!" She had a light pink blush and sat over in her seat.

But of course Natsu spoke up, "Wendy how old are you... 15! You should be used to this crap! I mean I'm glad you aren't but..." Lu hit him in the arm. He didn't flinch but it made me laugh.

"... Cuz now Im Warrior! Now I got thicker skin!..."

(Lucy's POV)

My heart froze. I stared at Natsu blankly and he looked back. I let the lyrics, the voice sink in. That's me, and my song.

"Guys umm?" Wendy chimed from the back seat trying to get our attention. "Natsu?" "Huh?"

"My song? My voice? How did it get their?" I asked probably making the stupidest grin ever.

"I recorded you... And put it on YouTube... But uh?" He replied dumbfounded.

I wrestled my bag for my phone and eventually won, I opened YouTube and searched up Warrior by Lucy Heartfilia. And their I was, playing piano... 1.5 billion hits?!" OMG I was viral!

"What does it say?" Wendy asked chiming in to our conversation, common sense caught up with her and I guess she figure out what was going on.

"1"...1.5... Billion?" I watched Natsu's mouth drop.

"Holy shit!"

"Natsu!"

"Sorry..."

I pulled put my phone and recorded the last part of the radio.

"...No oh, yeah, yeah. You can never hurt me again... Wow isn't that good! At was Warrior by Lucy Heartfilia! Hey Ron did you knew this video has over a billion hits on YouTube!" A women's voice said.

"I heard it was approaching 2 billion Cassidy!" The mans said.

I stopped the recording.

Oh

My

God!

(Natsu's POV)

We showed up at school 10mins after Luce so rudely punched me and her song came on the radio We walked into school and i was clutching her hand.

After her performance, she's been having people running up to her like crazy. Three 15 year olds have asked for her autograph since we walked through the gate. Maybe 60% of the guys where staring at her and winking or whistling.

It makes me **angry**. I shot them all a nasty glance from the side and they shut up. She clenched her fist on my shirt.

"Don't worry you're the only guy for me" she smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She said kissing me on the cheek. I felt 99% of the guys scowling at me from behind.

I've been even more popular with the Fangirls. They keep running up to me and giving dirty looks to Luce, but I just brush them off.

She's the only one for me.

(Lucy's POV)

For some reason, ever since Natsu and I entered the gate we have been royalty. Everyone's staring at us and taking pictures. It makes me nervous.

We ran inside the school and strait too the Fairy Tail music room. We slammed the doors closed. Our backs pressed against the doors panting.

"Whoa are you guys ok?" Gray asked us, he was sitting with Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus and Juvia Somewhat smirking at Natsu. We got off the door and walked over to everyone.

"Everyone... Everyone is acting really crazy!" I said, panting.

"Eh?" He said.

"They've been fangirling with me and Lucy way more than usual." Natsu shrugged, walking up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"That's not so hard to believe." Erza said in a flat tone.

"Ya Ino, Lucy's song not he radio and all but me?" Natsu said.

"a WHAT!" They all yelled in unison. Natsu played the YouTube video and I played my recording from a little while ago. "Holy Lucy you're famous!" Mira squeaked! I shrugged and stood their. "Well Erza what's you're point?" Natsu asked.

"Well, didn't you know that the battle of the bands where being recorded for Channel 12 TooMuchMusic or TMM?" She put quotations on the end.

TMM, the most popular music channel in the WORLD. and it video taped us?

"What! Why didn't you tell me!" I asked.

"Well they didn't want you too freak out!" A voice said behind me.

"Natsu, you knew?" He nodded and went to the others. "Luce did you even check you're Instagram this morning. "What umm no?"

I pulled up my phone. "One... **One** **billion**.. Followers?" I sat down in disbelief.

"You're a star!" Levy says in a flashy tone.

"Umm... How did they even get my Instagram?"

"Fans have a way of finding everything out!" Natsu shrugged.

"Oh.."

"They even made a couple name for you guys!" Natsu peeked over Mirajanes shoulder.

"Eh?" He said.

"Ya it's totally awesome! It's NALU! And I'm definately not.. The ...onewhothoughtofitandgaveittothem" she got quieter and quieter.

"How did they even know we were dating?" Man this is creepy.

"Come on Lu you threw you're ribbon to him. It's tots obvious!" Levy winked.

"That could've been some random guy!"

"But it wasn't!"

"Ugh!"

Natsu walked up to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. "Nalu... I like it!" He smiled. I laughed.

"Are you serious?" I thought he was joking.

"Nah it's got a good vibe to it!"

The bell rang and we separated going to first period.

(Natsu's POV)

BRRIIIINNNNGGG!

The bell rang and I hurried to the stage for the announcement. Gramps was never good at making anything subtle. So he announced the winner on the loud speaker at lunch.

I ran through the cafeteria, plowing down a group of Fangirls. "Soorry" I said sprinting to my feet and running backstage.

I quickly ran into my bandmates.

"Whoa Natsu chill. You're not even late" Jellal said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know! Kay!" I shook his hand off me. My eyes scanned the room.

Luce, where is she?

I saw blonde peek from behind a Bluenette.

Their she is, I ran behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" I flirted.

"Hana funny Natsu" she took my hands off and gave me a hug, I held on a few seconds longer.

"kiss for good luck?"

I turned my head away and pointed at my cheek. She leaned and on the last second I flipped and she kissed me on the lips. She pulled away blushing.

"Real Mature" she crossed her arms and stuck out a hip.

"My turn." She walked right up to me and put her hands on my face, her lips on mine. Her tongue on mine. By reflex I put my hands on her hips. After awhile she pulled away.

"Cheater! How come you got a better good luck kiss!"

"We're newbies we need all the luck we can get" she smiled. No way I could stay mad at her.

"Yo Natsu! Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Gray called me

"Yo Gray! Shut up!"

Lucy's grasp released from me. "Better go!" She said in a playful tone. "If we win You'll do one thing with me. My choice." I said challenging her. "No, too simple. If I win, I do something for you, if you win, you do something for me" She stuck out her hand "deal?" I shook it,

I'm not sure if I'd be happier winning or losing.

"Salamander!"

"Metal Head!" I ran over to my band.

(Lucy's POV)

I could hear the crowd. They where cheering our names, 'COMBUSTION!' 'BLUENETTES' 'BOLTS' I even heard a 'LEFTOVERS' which surprised me.

Big time.

"Quiet down Childern!" Makarov bellowed, the gym was silent in 3 seconds. I glanced at he back of the room.

A camera?

Shit did TMM come back to see the winner is.

"In 4th place, with a total of 6 votes... _THE LEFTOVERS_!" We heard about 3 scattered claps as they ran on stage a little too. _overdramatic_.

"In 3rd place, with a total of 122 votes... _THE BOLTS_!" The 'cool' group ran on, the cheering was WAY louder than the leftovers, but still not the audiences full potential.

"Ok, this is no surprise. Our two final teams are the most popular of our group."

"In 2nd place, with a total of 472 votes..." I leaned towards the curtain, expecting to be called. We are the Newbies. Natsu's boy band has been here for-

"... _COMBUSTION_!" "What?" I said. I watched Natsu walk on stage, he smiled and blew me a kiss. I froze, my heart beat so fast as I heard the roar of claps and cheers for his group.

"And Finally, the battle of the Bands CHAMPIONS! With a total of 589 votes... _THE BLUENETTES!_" We paraded on stage. I glanced at the other bands, they smiled and clapped for us, Natsu let out a 'whoop whoop!' For me and I smiled. The crowd went insane with loud cheers and a mountain of cheers. I grinned with pleasure. This was our win. We accepted out medals from him and stood on stage. A overhead screen fell on the opposite wall of us and played our routine. I smiled 'I look like a fool!'

But it was fun.

I looked over at Jellal, he was already watching me. He's been like a big brother to me since I was 5. He's a year older than I am but still. I pointed at the screen and mouthed 'look at me' and made fake muscles. He made a thumbs up and did a small clap. I laughed and looked back at the screen.

I walked down the steps after the lunch bell had rung. We didn't eat lunch durning the break so we get to skip 4th period. As soon as I exited the stage door, I was surrounded by familiar faces.

Sabertooth.

"Congrats" a dark-haired women said "I'm Minerva, lead pianist. It was a great performance!" It sounded threatening. But sincere.

I gave an uneasy smile.

"Thanks but I-" I turned around to try and leave through the door, but it was slammed shut. I saw a hand coming from behind me, I followed it up to find Stings face. He was too close to me, I turned up and backed into the door.

"Oh no need to leave. We were just getting started." He smirked.

"Oh give it up Sting!" A black haired teen pulled him away. "I'm Rouge, lead Base, and this idiot is Sting, lead Guitar. The green haired is Orga, he's the drums. That blonde their is our Manager, his name is Rufus."

I put a thumbs up,

"Cool. Why are your telling me all this?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because Lu, we want you as a Saber!" Minerva asked.

What the fuck!

(? POV)

"Because Lu, we want you to be a Saber I mean. You're a star and all. And internet sensation!" That bitch Minerva.

I came to the back to check on Luce, she was taking too long! Of course I wasn't allowed to go alone, Erza came with.

I ran right up infront of Luce, how dare they do this to her. This is getting out of control. They keep going after Luce!

"AWEH, is Salamander protecting his girl!" Sting cooed.

"Watch it Jackass! I'll break your nose!" I threatened. "Minerva, what where you doing with Lucy!" Erza sounded possessed. Oh ya Demon Erza.

I clenched my fist so hard I drew blood from my palm. "Natsu calm down." Lucy put a hand on my shoulder, running infront of me and Erza,

My heart broke. She was leaving us, for the likes of them?

"I decline. Stop asking!" She said in a flat tone, she grabbed mine and Erza's hand and walked away.

(Still Natsu's POV)

I've never seen Lucy like this. Was she annoyed?

This is the third time they have gone after her. I can understand why she's annoyed. Why won't the let up. But she kept pacing foreword.

"Lucy..." Erza pleaded

No answer

"Lucy please?" She asked again and looked at me for help, I shook my head. I took Lucy's other hand away from Erza and nodded, she left.

I flipped her to face me. She stared at her shoes, not looking at me.

"Lucy I-"

"They just frustrate me! I mean why won't they back off can they see I'm happy. And what kind of girl do they think I am, do they think I'm some whore, who will go with them when they batter their eyelashes and say please?"

I squeezed her tightly, "you're no whore, Lucy. You're a victim, they won't leave you alone. I don't know why but they keep asking you to join them. Do you have to be so god damn talented?"

She laughed, looking up at me with teary eyes. "Thanks Natsu. You always make me smile!" A soft tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away.

"Let's go to the others."

We came to the group and sat on the end. I didn't want her to sit beside Jellal but I didn't want to sit beside him either so she had to.

What was his deal with her anyway, should I be concerned.

We were giggling. Mira picked up her water bottle and tapped it with her plastic fork. She cleared her throat and stood up.

(Lucy's POV)

"I would like to make a toast to this years, Battle of the bands champion... The BLUENETTES!" We all cheered and I blushed a bit. We where such losers. Cheering along in an empty cafeteria.

Mira sat across from me, and we clinked water bottle to pop can. We laughed and I watched and Juvia ran to Gray and tackled him, the group laughed. "Juvia. You're supposed to clink glasses not bodies!" Levy smiled. "Juvia knows this!" She stood up and dusted off her skirt like nothing happened.

"Oh ya Luce?" Mira asked

"Hmm?"

"What happened to you're leg?"

My leg? Oh crap. I forgot I still had to wear the bandages for that ugly scab and the face I had some stitches. I froze under pressure. What was I supposed to say,

"OMG it was the funniest thing! Well I guess not so funny she got scratched up pretty bad. When we where on a date, I tried to teach her how to long board but she slipped up and fell!" I playfully punched him, going along with his lie.

I love you Natsu, thanks!

I turned my head and saw Jellal staring at me, I smiled.

A couple minutes later I walked out, "I'm gonna go to my locker and grab my binder!" I smiled walking out.

I only made it a few steps around the corner before I was stopped. "Jellal?"

He was standing down the hallway in front of me, I couldn't see his eyes.

"What are you-"

"What really happened." He said in a flat tone.

"What Natsu said he was trying to teach me how to penny board an-"

"Natsu said Long board" I froze. Shit that's right.

"Well it's the same thing." He walked towards me, I kept backing up until I ran into a locker. He slammed his hands beside my head, trapping me.

"Tell me, what really happened." He looked up at me, his eyes where filled with worry. My eyes began to brew tears.

"Oh Jellal!" I exclaimed hugging his rib cage.

He patted his hand on my head.

"He did it again! He got worse! I ran. Natsu found me all beat up and.. And" my tears turned into a full on sob.

"I'm here Goldie"

I smiled at my nickname

"I know blue bear"

I couldn't say blueberry so every time I tried I ended up saying blue bear. It just kinda stuck when we grew up.

(Natsu's POV)

Lucy's been taking a long time. I got up,

"Natsu where are y-"

"I'm going to check on Luce!" I replied to Gajeel.

I ran out the door and into the hallway.

What locker number was lucy again. 227? I ran into a fork In the hallway. I turned right to find Jellal. Holding Lucy.

JELLAL holding MY LUCE.

He's a dead man.

**what ya guys think? Reviews appreciated! **

**As always! Whatcha think of the Bluenttes winning? I wanted to make it them because their kinda the main band and Lucy's kinda the main character.**


	11. The Teams

_Sadly I must admit I don't own fairy tail_

**The Teams**

(Natsu's POV)

Am I actually jealous? Seeing Lucy cry into someone else's arms.

Instead of mine?

I ran up to Jellal and ripped him an Luce apart.

I turned to face her.

"What are you doing with him?" I yelled. Yep I'm jealous.

"What's wrong with you Natsu why are you so mad?" She yelled.

Jellal sat on the floor and laughed. I ran up to him, picking him up by his collar. But he calmly put his feet on the floor. "Listen you hot-headed freak!" He spat.

"Jellal!" Lucy yelled and she yelled he two apart.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't _rip_ his arms off for hugging you!"

"Because I hugged him first!" She spat.

Ripping my heart out with those words, I wonder if she would've said that if she knew it had that effect.

She put her hands on my shoulders,

"When I was 7 my mom passed. Jellal helped me through it, he was their for me everyday when I needed to just cry. He was the one I ran to when my father beat me for the first time. I ran to him and he said it gets better."

"Didn't in that case" he muttered,

"When he saw my cut he knew exactly what happened. But he wanted me to tell him myself. I started to cry and I hugged him."

I looked up at her. She leaned into my eyes.

"I do love him Natsu"

Ouch, she ripped it out again.

"But as a big brother. He's family to me and if you get jealous of family than-"

I cut her off hugging her, I squeezed her so tightly she had to ask me too loosen up.

"Natsu I love you!" She put emphasis on you. "You don't have to worry." She leaned in a kissed me on the cheek and she melted into my arms.

(Jellals POV)

I'm kinda disappointed their fine.

It's nice that Goldie refers to me as a brother again. I thought I had lost her the day that she moved. I told her I would come for her. That her father couldn't take her away from me.

I promised her and failed.

I won't this time.

(Lucy's POV)

-After school-

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy bubbled as usual, I met our 'group' at the gate after school. Everyone was bouncing up and down.

"Why so excited guys?" I asked

"SABETOOTH asked us to play a game against them!" Pantsuit yelled like a child.

"What game?" I asked. "Soccer!" Gray beamed.

"Ok then..."

We arrived at the soccer field ten minutes later to find 5 members of Sabertooth already their.

"Don't you guys need more than 5 for a team?" Gajeel taunted.

"Ya you need 8?" Gray asked,

"We're gonna need team captains." Minerva smirked.

"Fine who than?"

Their where 16 of us here. Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Sting, Rouge, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Juvia and I.

"I vote Erza and Minerva!" Levy said, hoping to get the game going.

"Ok! You can pick first!" Erza said.

"Hmmm ok...Lucy"

What?

(Natsu's POV)

What the hell where they planning. Picking Lucy first. They are up to something.

"Are you sure you want me. I do t even know how to play!" She tried to read on with them, but Minerva gestured to come their and Lucy came in defeat.

I lunged at the, but Jellal's hand stopped me. He was good at fighting off emotions.

Except when it came to Lucy.

"You're pick" Minerva sighed.

"Natsu" I walked over to Erza.

"Sting"

"Jellal"

"Rouge"

"Laxus"

"Orga"

"Gray"

"Rufus"

"Mirajane"

"Umm... Black haired dude" Gajeel walked over to Minerva. Lucy ran to his side.

"Juvia"

"Taller blue haired girl" Levy went to Gajeel and Lucy.

"Wendy!"

That's the teams. I can't believe I wasn't on a team with Lucy. Dammit.

"How about whoever wins... Keeps Lucy!" Minerva boasted. We stood in shock, what the hell we are not playing over something like that. "No! We don't do challenges over our nakama!" Erza yelled. "But aren't you guys the elite Fairy Tail team? Never lost. If you're so confident how about this?" She grabbed her team and walked over to their bench.

It was decided, without anyone's objection.

We huddled into our groups and picked out a plan.

(Lucy's POV)

"Gajeel..." I spoke in a soft voice. He placed an arm in front of me protectively, he's been a good friend to me since him and Levy have a weird-ill-never-admit-I-love-her-but-I-do-thing.

They pulled everyone into a huddle. I squeezed in beside Gajeel. I turned over to see who was beside me.

Sting out off all the people it had to be him.

I felt his hand slowly slide down my back. I shot him a nasty look and he gave me a seductive smirk.

Did he really think I'd fall for that?

His hand made it all the way down to my waist, slowly sliding it down and than he slid it on my ass and gave me a quick squeeze. I flung up in disgust.

Apparently Gajeel had seen it because he ran in between me and Sting.

"Are we gonna have a problem?" Gajeel threatened holding his collar. "Not at all!" He said releasing Gajeel's grip.

"Bunny Girl are you ok?" He turned to me. I joined back in the huddle and went in between Gajeel and Levy.

All Minerva said was you know what to do.

I don't even know how to play.

(Natsu's POV)

Erza was briefing us on the plan when Wendy chimed in.

"Um. Does Saber play that dirty?" She asked innocently. She was defiately the weakest here. I didn't want her hurt.

"Ya maybe you should sit this one out." I shrugged,

"Great idea!" Jellal chimed.

"Eh?"

"If Wendy sits out than a person on Lucy's team has to sit right. AKA Lucy gets put outta harm!"

I still am a little furious with the guy but I could give him credit for this.

Wendy got up and walked over to Centre feild.

"Umm.. I'm actually not feeling so good so I'm gonna sit out. One of you guys have to sit out with me. To make it fair"

Genius.

(Lucy's POV)

Wendy's not feeling good. Is she ok?

Gajeel leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Here's you're chance to escape." He smiled,

Perfect, I can get out of here,

I threw my hand in the air. "I'll g-" someone tugged my arm down and brought me closer.

"You're not going anywhere"

(Natsu's POV)

She almost made it out.

That

Fucken

Bitch!

What the hell does Minerva think she's doing.

They had something in store for Luce. And I stood here helpless.

(Jellal's POV)

All my anger came out at once.

Why the fuck wouldn't they let Lucy leave the game. They must be planning something or they would have let her go.

But what could it be. We've already established that Sabertooth wants Lucy to join them, so what does this have to do with anything?

(Gajeel's POV)

"You're not going anywhere" that. bitch.

I watched Lucy have a combination of fear and pain.

It didn't look like Minerva was letting go any time soon, I grabbed Levy's hand. "Levy you have to voulenteer." I asked.

"But I gotta help Lu-"

"If you don't go they'll send me away and I need to protect Bunny girl" I glanced over and Natsu and Jellal who where already killing me with glares as a warning.

"Or they'll kill me for real" I said pointing at them.

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

This is why I love her.

Um wait, no I'm lying.

**Hint of GALE! Jk I thought I'd write this game in to show it's a real high school experience! Haha anywho what's up?**

**review below! You know I love them **


	12. The Game

_Sorry but I don't own Fairy tail. And it's really hard to think of a clever disclaimer... on well._

**The Game**

(Lucy's POV)

I wiggled out of Minerva's grasp and ran to Gajeel. Levy and Wendy went off together. Damn it why couldn't it be me.

I looked at my arm to find bruises already forming from when she grabbed me.

We ran to the sidelines.

"Ok here's how it's gonna go. We are gonna hav form.

_Goalie- Orga_

_Defence is- Gajeel, Rouge, Rufus_

_Midfield- will be me_

_Forewords are- Lucy and Sting."_

Wait what.

"Um Minerva I don't know how to play soccer so it's be better if I was defence and maybe Rouge was foreword,"

I just wanted to be near Gajeel, I felt safer near him.

"No I've made my line up deal with it." I felt someone grab the back of my shirt.

"Oi Blondie let's go!"

That bastard. Could I pretend to be sick or something? They'd probably just tell me to deal with it.

We lined up on the field, on Erzas team it was:

_Goalie- Jellal_

_Defence- Laxus, Mira, Juvia_

_Midfield- Erza_

_Foreword was- Gray and Natsu._

They've definately got the muscle to win.

"Just stay in line with me, don't pick up the ball and kick it in the net," sting looked at me. He didn't look like a bastard, but like another guy.

(Natsu's POV)

No way the Sabers will win. Jellal's the best Goalie in all the school. So if we all just huddled in the back corner we'd be fine.

But I'm more worried about Luce. It just pisses me off to see Sting talking to her. How dare he. Everyone know Luce is MY girlfriend.

(Gajeel's POV)

What are they planning? Having me and Lucy on opposite sides of the feild from each other. They're up to something. But what the hell could they possibly get from a soccer game.

Be safe Lucy.

Please.

(Normal POV)

Erza's team had first ball since Minerva picked first. Natsu passed it to Gray and he shot it back to Erza. She dribbled it around the side and shot it to Gray. Who passed it to Natsu and he shot. But Orga caught it.

He looked at Rouge and nodded. Orga rolled the ball to Gajeel and he started to dribble. But Rouge shot from the side and side kicked him in the ankle. He fell hard on the floor clutching his foot, when he hit him it almost instantly twisted his ankle. Levy got off the bench with Wendy. Juvia got off and ran to help. He limped over to the bench.

All of Erzas team and Lucy was disgusted.

Why would they take out a team member. Now Lucy was isolated with all

the members of Sabertooth.

Meanwhile on the front lines, Lucy watched Gajeel fall. She began to run to him, but two arms wrapped around stomach, trapping her hands. "You're not going anywhere. Didn't Minerva already say that?" The bastard Sting had caught her. Jellal ran out of position as a goalie, "let her go man!" He ran over and struggled with Sting to free Lucy. He didn't even notice Minerva dribbling up with the ball. She took a kick to the net but Laxus saved the day by shooting it outta bounds. He walked to Jellal and ripped him off Sting. "Get in Net you don't wanna lose Lucy do you?" He shook his head and ran back in.

Lucy stomped on Stings foot and wiggled outta his grasp. "Leave me alone Sting!" She hissed.

A few minutes later Minerva was dribbling up the ball. Titania was heading strait for her so she passed it over to Sting. He sent it to Lucy. She had a clear shot, but she kicked it to Laxus on their defense.

Sting ran over to her and grabbed her arm harshly, lifting it up so she was in her tipped toes. "You better actually try! What the hell was that!"

"I don't know what the hell you want me for but I'm happy at Fairy Tail and you will not take that away from me!" She spat, struggling to get outta his grasp.

She punched him in the gut, but nothing happened. "Listen to me Sting!"she spat and finally managed out of his grasp.

"Stay the hell away from me and stop manhandling me." She spat.

He instantly got dirty looks from the entire team.

(Natsu's POV)

I swear to god if he grabs her one more time I'll punch him right in between the eyes.

Erza dribbled the ball to me, she passed and I used my favourite give n go move top with Gray to get passed Rouge.

Just me and Orga, I faked top left and went bottoms right.

I yearned to hear the ball crash into the net.

And sure enough, it did.

Time went out and I sprinted across the field to Lucy! She was running at me too. Her eyes starting tearing up. It would've killed me if they weren't tears of joy. She was ecstatic.

She threw her hands over my arms and buried her head into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around in the air. I gently let her feet tough the ground and kissed her forehead.

I saw Jellal running over to us. He was probably coming to hug Lucy. Luckily for me she didn't see him. I grabbed her hand and ran to the bench. He's touched my Luce enough.

Even though we had run form him. Jellal caught up with us.

I have no real threat from him, he's just family to her righ

Erza dribbled the ball to me, she passed and I used my favourite give n go move top with Gray to get passed Rouge.

Just me and Orga, I faked top left and went bottoms right.

I yearned to hear the ball crash into the net.

And sure enough, it did.

Time went out and I sprinted across the field to Lucy! She was running at me too. Her eyes starting tearing up. It would've killed me if they weren't tears of joy. She was ecstatic.

She threw her hands over my arms and buried her head into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around in the air. I gently let her feet tough the ground and kissed her forehead.

I saw Jellal running over to us. He was probably coming to hug Lucy. Luckily for me she didn't see him. I grabbed her hand and ran to the bench. He's touched my Luce enough.

Even though we had run form him. Jellal caught up with us.

I have no real threat from him, he's just family to her right?

(Jellal's POV)

Natsu, you think you can keep Lucy from me by running away? Hah. I ran up behind Lucy and grabbed her around the waist. "KYAAA!" I spun her around a couple times and set her down.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She said beating me in the chest.

"We would've never won if you didn't kick away all of Stings passes." I said calming her down,

"Ya if I really had kicked they would've won." She said with a cool voice

I laughed. Yea right. This is Goldie, she kept passing to me when I tried to teach her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... Just thinking about the... The last time.. I tried to teach you!" I said between laughs, trying to contain myself.

"Hey, I was just a kid!" She punched me in the arm and I pretended that it hurt.

"Since we have Lucy back! Who wants to go to Gildarts join for a drink?"

"Yes!" We all yelled, replying to Erza's request.

(Lucy's POV)

After 10 minutes we had all changed back into our academy uniforms, I hopped in the car with Natsu and Wendy and we headed off.

"Natsu?" I asked when we where about 5 minutes on the road.

"Yea?"

"Well, why does Sabertooth keep coming after me, they know I won't join so why don't they just give up and search for a new vocal somewhere else?"

"Because you're the best" he said as he leaned in and kissed mo on the cheek. I blushed.

"Y-Yea b-but what happened to their o-old o-ne?" I stuttered.

"Oh Yukino. She couldn't sing at all. But Minerva needed her so she forced her to lip sync. One performance, Gramps saw an extra cord backstage and pulled it. The lyrics stopped and she was kicked out of the academy."

"Yikes!" I gasped. "But if Minerva forced her than why was she kicked out.

"Cuz, Yukino had no talent" oh ya, this school you have to have some sort of art, music or dance talent.

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent.

After 10 minutes we arrived at Gildarts place. We ran inside to see that all of our friends had already had a table.

Erza was talking with Gildarts, as soon as he looked up and saw me, he dashed in my direction.

"Oi what ya doing old man?" Natsu asked, protectively placing an arm infront of me.

"Will ya do it?" He asked.

"Eh?" I said.

"You're band! Erza said that you guys would be happy to preform Tuesday-Thursday night because our Karaoke machine is broken." Wendy and I shot a glance at Erza, she was smirking at us.

"If Erza said so we'd be happy too!" Wendy bowed. Gildarts ran off.

"Wendy!" I said

"Sorry Lu!" She smiled as she skipped over to the group. I sighed at glanced at Natsu, he was smirking.

It clicked,

"OH NO!" I shouted in protest

**OMG another chapter done! YAYAYAYYAYAY!**

**i just got a really good idea for my later chapters so YAYAYAYAY **

**stay tuned ;)**

**reviews below!**


	13. A Second Duet For Dragneel

_Author dosent own fairy tail..._

**A Second Duet For Dragneel**

(Lucy's POV)

I can't believe he dragged me on stage. What a little shit.

I told him that's their was no way I was going on.

*flashback*

at Natsu, he was smirking.

It clicked,

"OH NO!" I shouted in protest, but I was too late.

"Hey remember our deal! If you won Battle of the Bands- which you did- you'd have to do one thing for me!" Shit I wish I hadn't made the deal.

He already had my hand and ragged me to the others. "YO GILDARTS? DO YOU GOT DRUMS, GUITAR AND STUFF HERE?" Natsu shouted, with left me temporarily deaf.

"YEA!" He yelled. Causing Natsu to grin at me. He set both his hands on the table. "Do you guys wanna play a song?" He asked

"Umm Natsu. He doesn't have double everything." Erza said. He thought for a minute.

"Ok so we'll make a new band! Gajeel on drums, Jellal on Keyboard, Erza lead guitar, Wendy back up vocals and Luce and I as singers!" He grinned.

Shit!

Please say no!

"Hmm. Just for this once?" They questioned.

He nodded.

"Ok! They chimed.

*End of Flasback*

"Ok so what are we supposed to perform?" I asked tapping my foot while they where setting up. He paused, IDIOT! Did he not think about that? Once they had all set up he pulled us into a group huddle.

"Have you guys heard of the song False Pretences by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?"

Come on who hasn't heard it? It's been on the radio every day for a month, it was good at first. But now it's kinda annoying since it's been on EVERY SINGLE RADIO STATION at the exact time.

"Think you gust can figure it out?" He smiled.

We nodded.

He shot me a look.

"What?"

"Luce you don't really have to figure everything out we've sung it in the car twice!"

"I know that I just nodded Kay?" What is he saying.

We walked up and Natsu grabbed the mic.

"Hello! We just kinda formed this like..." He looked at me and shrugged "... 10 minutes ago? Anyway we're gonna sing a song" he smiled and looked at me.

*flashback*

"Luce I'm really counting on our whole 'in sync' thing" I nodded, remembering all the things Gildart's said to us last time we performed.

He was going to the others but I grabbed his arm.

"Umm Natsu? Well it's just what do I do?"

He laid both hands on my shoulder, "do what feels right"

he smiled.

A genuine smile.

"It's all gonna be ok! It will all work out. I promise"

*end of flashback*

Natsu stared at me, we waited for the music to start.

The intro began to play, we took a deep breath.

Here we go.

_._

_._

_(False Pretences by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

_( * is Lucy singing/ + is Natsu singing/ nothing is both)_

_+ Oh, it's time to let it go_

_._

_* The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you_

_(Lucy spin her finger in a circle than pointed forward)_

_+ When a friend tries to stab you right in the face_

_(Natsu Pretended to hold a knife, she covered her face)_

_* Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew_

_(Combed her hand threw her hair and looked to the side)_

_+ Don't sweat it was_

_(Natsu looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder)_

_Set on false pretense_

_(Both turned their heads quickly at the audience)_

_._

_* Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_

_(Clenched her hand into a fist and swiped her hand to the side)_

_+ And it doesn't seem likely to fade_

_(He rolled off her back and stomped)_

_+ Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_

_(Clenched his hand into a fist and swiped his hand to the side)_

_* Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know..._

_( she rolled off his back and leaned against his shoulder)_

_._

_+ It's sacrifice_

_(Both Stomped and hit left hand down/other one is holding the mic/)_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_(Stepped foreword with left and swung arm forward than the same but step back)_

_* Stop pretending to deny_

_(Put a hand out foreword than stomp left) _

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_(Same as what they did before, called false pretence move)_

_._

_+ All along you know you thought you got the best of me_

_(he walked to the edge of the stage)_

_* But you were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face_

_(she walked to the opposite edge of the stage)_

_+ I cannot believe you claimed you were my family_

_(Scratched his head than he shrugged)_

_* Don't sweat it _

_(She swiped her hand)_

_it's set on false pretense_

_(Both turned back in unison)_

_._

_* Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_

_(She walked foreword, In a perfect line like a tightrope)_

_+ And it doesn't seem likely to fade_

_(He speed walked to her with big steps)_

_* Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_

_(They where face to face)_

_+ Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know..._

_._

_+ It's sacrifice_

_(Turned foreword. Stomped each foot)_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_(Did the false pretence move)_

_+ Stop pretending to deny_

_(They Stuck a hand out than shook it away)_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_(False pretence move)_

_._

_* [Spoken:] guitar_

_(Lucy ran to Erza and played air guitar)_

_._

_* Oh, it's time to let it go_

_(She ran back to Natsu)_

_._

_+ I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold_

_(He stepped foreword and shrugged, than he pretended to shiver)_

_* You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?_

_(She jumped to him and flicked out her hand and sassily put a hand on her hip)_

_It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke..._

_(Turned and went back to back)_

_._

_* It's sacrifice_

_(They jumped around together)_

_* False pretense you'll hurt again_

_(They did the false pretence move)_

_+ Stop pretending to deny_

_(They compared hand sizes than They locked finger)_

_+ False pretense you'll hurt again_

_(False pretence move)_

_._

_So play the game until you run out_

_(The ran past eachother, flipping and watching)_

_And play the game into my hand_

_(They ran together and compared hand sizes again)_

_._

_._

They stood panting, they decided not to remove hands until the audience had stopped the applause. "It's even better than their last performance together" Gildarts sighed to an old man in the audience. "Yes, you're right. And they just came up with it now?" He asked. He shook his head no "they came up with it as they where going."

(Natsu's POV)

Her eyes. The perfect mixture of brown. I would call them chocolate brown but the word doesn't do it justice.

I looked back to the band, they where puffing. Jellal shouldn't keep his eyes off us, was he making sure I wouldn't do anything? What a wuss.

Oh I get it.

He was suprised on how well we where together. I have to admit, I didn't know we had it in us.

I'm really happy that Luce is mine, she was so nervous at the beginning, I almost thought just for a sec we wouldn't be able to do it.

"Hey Luce?" I asked putting the microphone down.

"Yea...?" She panted.

"One more song?" I used my most devilish puppy dog eyes that no women have been able to resist!

She looked at me, I continued to beg.

"Ugh! If you can get them to agree to it!"

(Lucy's POV)

After we sang the second song we took our seats, Natsu and I where the last to sit down beside each other at the end of the table.

Everyone froze staring at us.

"Umm... Guys?" I asked. I turned to Natsu, he shrugged and stole a sip from Wendy's water.

"That was so cool!" Wendy finally chanted after stealing her drink back.

"I have to admit I'm quite impressed" Erza admitted.

"A very good performance indeed" I heard a crackly voice from behind. I flipped my head to meet eyes with the man.

"Gramps?"

**As said up their the song is called False Pretence. Don't ask why I chose to have them sing it I've just had that song stuck in my head, forever.**

**Any who how u guys like the new chappie?!**

**Review below!**


	14. Passion

_Crystal doesn't own Faiy Tail but this is her story_

**Passion**

(Natsu's POV)

"Wh-What's re you doing here?" Asked a wide-eyed Erza. It's rare to see any teacher outside of school. It's not that Magnolia is a big town it's just that the teachers are good at hiding. Especially the Headmaster. I've only seen him outside of school once.

Well, twice now.

"Ya Gramps! What gives?" I asked sitting back down. His sudden appearance gave him a standing ovation, of sorts.

"Well, I came to watch you and Lucy my boy!" He grinned, hopping on the table to be taller than us. I glanced at Lucy who was wide-eyed and blushing. She looked so-

"Wh-What do y-you m-mean?" She stuttered, cutting off my trail of thought.

"this is the first time I've seen you guys perform it was quite a spectacle!" Changing the subject, good one.

"Quite a what! We didn't even have time to rehearse that!" Lucy argued, helping our case.

"I know..." Gramps trailed off.

"Great you're not gonna be spewing that passion stuff are ya? I mean I know Gildarts is off his rocker-"

"HEY!"

"- but I thought you had a little longer to go before you fell off yours with those stubby legs of yours!" I scoffed ignoring Gildarts' comment.

"Well I'm sorry my boy, but that's the stuff I'll be 'spewing'" he put quotations around 'spewing'.

Maybe he is off his rocker.

"My Childern. You have a gift, if you haven't even practiced and were able to pull that off, imagine what you could do without it."

I never thought about that.

"Which is why we are ending both your bands."

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled in disagreement and he earned a few scoffs.

"Calm down children it's for the best of the guild. Sabertooth with never beat us if we put (he pointed at me and Lucy) these two together!"

We sat still. They where all still looking at us, I turned to Lucy and shrugged. She shrugged to. I couldn't care about the band, but being with Lucy sounds pretty damn good to me.

"Alright we're in" I said smacking the table!

"Alright! And the other band members will be, Erza on Guitar, Gajeel on Drums, Jellal on Keyboard and Wendy on Back up Vocals!" They cheered.

"And what about a band name Master?" Erza asked.

"Passion" I said cutting him off and grabbing Lucy's hand.

"It should be Passion"

(Lucy's POV)

Passion. It's got a nice ring to it, nice and catchy, but what about-

"What about the Bluenettes? We have a gig tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday!" Levy complained. That's what I was gonna say.

"I will allow this last gig, but starting Friday 'Passion' will be the best band in Fairy Academy!" He shot a finger in the air and we all cheered and did the same.

-TIME SKIP-

-4 hours Later-

"Natsu!" I yawned, stretching out my arms, "yeah?" He answered. Holding Gray on his collarbone and winding up for a punch.

"I'm tired!" I stretched my arms above my head, "can we go?" I finished.

"Ugh! But the parties just starting!" He whines, throwing 'ice princess' back a few inches. I shot him a nasty glare and he stopped in his track.

"Ok let's go Luce!" He said in an over enthusiastic voice. He grabbed my coat and put it on me "don't wanna catch a cold and their are some real perverts out their!" He rambled nervously and I stopped paying attention.

A little while later we were driving in the car and the ride was pretty quite, all of a sudden Natsu's phone rang, he went to answer it but I grabbed it for him.

Wendy looked confused in the back seat but I shrugged it off.

"Hello! Natsu's phone. He's driving right now can I grab a message?" I asked, expecting it to be Gray or someone.

"Um who are you Bitch! Whatever tell Natsu that Liz is coming home on Friday! And btw don't get close to Natsu, he's mine."

The dial tone went over.

That bitch hung up on me! Who the fuck is Liz?

"Who was it?"

Is Liz someone important to him?

Does he love her?

"Luce..."

What do I do!

And what did she mean by he's mine?

Is he cheating on m-

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled making me yelp a little.

"God you where zoned out! Who was it?"

"Oh... Um... It was just one of those stupid 'you won a cruise if you take a test thing'! Nothing to worry!" I lied, giving the best fake smile I had in my arsenal.

He shoot me a glance from the side, he gave me a are-you-sure-that's-it look. I nodded and pointed to the road. He shrugged and flipped his head foreword. I clicked the radio on and shifted to my side. Gazing out the window

(Natsu's POV)

I drove I to the driveway and parked the car. Lucy's been really quiet ever since I got that call. I ran inside to the washroom, and flipped out my phone. I checked caller ID to see who it was.

Fuck, the person used *77 (it hides you're number or it used to) I have no clue who the fuck it is!

I slumped out of the washroom, what if Gray prank called me pretending to be a slut and Lucy thought I was cheating on her!

I snuck I to the living room where the girls where sitting, Lucy was in the middle of asking Wendy something. I leaned in closer to hear.

"Wendy... Do... Who... L-"

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled, signalling Lucy to be quiet. I slid from behind the wall and scratched my neck, "I just... Uh... I cam down to uh say goodnight!" Pretty good excuse.

but she saw right through me. "Ok! I'll go to bed to." Lucy stated. She knew I would have pretended to go but actually just listened, what could she have said.

Wendy,

Do

Who

L

What the heck is that seriously all I heard! Although who could've been poo I didn't hear all well.

I dragged myself up the steps after Luce. She walked into my room and grabbed one of my shirts. She got changed into my shirt and I took of mine ready for bed, she walked in and sat on my bed. She kept her hands in her lap and her head down. I knelt in front of her. "Hey Luce...?" She looked up at me. "What's wrong." I asked.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry!" She fake smiled. I can see right though it. I always have. I leaned into her eye. Catching a glance of red on her face.

"I don't like being lied to" I purred and pushed her onto the bed grabbing her wrists.

She just stared at me. I was hoping she'd tell me because of an awkward situation, but no. I rolled off.

"Goodnight" she smiled "good night" I yawned. And drifted off.

(Lucy's POV)

Theirs no way I'll be able to sleep tonight. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her voice, her threats. How she talked so fondly of Natsu. It mad me angry. I want to know who Liz is. Is Liz short for something.

I turned to Natsu in his sleep. He was lying on his back with his eyes shut, he looked so peaceful. I watched his chest go up and down slowly, without even realizing, my breath was in sync with his.

"Lucy you're staring" I watched his mouth turn into a smirk. I turned away from him to hide my blush,

"Y-you're crazy!" I pouted. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, it flipped me over onto my back and a pink-haired boyfriend crawled on top of me. He had both his hands holding him up on either side of my head. His knees on either side of my hips.

I stared into is onyx eyes,

"Natsu I-"

"Luce I don't care about the call. I don't know what it is but I know it's bothering you." I felt the tint of pink on my cheeks. He leaned in, his face was inches away from mine.

"I love you. That's all that matters." I looked into his eyes, staring at me, staring at him.

He leaned in, I closed my eyes. And our lips connected. His tongue broke through my lips and explored the inside of my mouth, hitting all of my sweet spots. I threw my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. I felt my tongue being sucked into his mouth I let it happen. His hand slid down my side, feeling my curves and ending on my hip.

We parted for air, both panting. "I... I love...you too" I smile. He smiled, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He rolled over on his back, I wiggled over and rested my head on his bare chest, he placed his hand on my waist and held me tight.

"Don't leave me ok?" I sighed,

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Um Luce?" Natsu asked

"Yea?" I said backing away from him. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out but I couldn't see what.

"Well I've been wanting to give you this for a while. It's just. I never found the perfect time. And now, with you, looking the way you do. It'd be a shame to lose the opportunity"

I smiled and he brought a necklace case up to me. I looked up at him with a toothy grin and took the case from his hands. And opened it slowly, I gasped at the beautiful necklace.

It was a silver chained necklace with a small silver heart shaped locket. It had white gold jewels tracing the outside of the heart. It had 2 words engraved.

Promise? Promise.

I clicked it open and found the picture of Natsu holding me in the water at the beach on our first date. I looked at the other side of the locket

NaLu. It was engraved.

I looked up at him and turned around, pulling my hair away. I gave him the clasps and he clipped them around my neck, than gently kissed me on my shoulder.

I turned around to him and tackled him into a hug. He ended up falling over and I was lying on his chest in bed.

He lifted his arms and wrapped them around my tiny frame. "Thank you Natsu" I said softly before drifting off.

"Anything for you" I heard before sleep took me.

-Tuesday Night-

Day one of our real first gig. And our last because of the whole 'Passion' thing. We where in the back room getting ready. It took us awhile but we all agreed on what had to be in out outfits, coloured jeans and tank tops. And of course a ribbon in our hair.

I had Black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black sketch heart on it. And I had checkered pumps. I had dark eye shadow and eyeliner and mascara of course. Than a black ribbon holding up my pony tail. And of course I had my locket he gave me. I never took it off.

Erza wore grey skinny jeans and a grey and white striped tank top with two cherries in the form of hearts and black stems. She had white vans and sparkly grey makeup and mascara. A grey ribbon holding her hair in a pony tail.

Juvia wore mint green skinny jeans and a tribal pattern tank top. She had tall grey boots and green sparkly eye shadow and mascara. A mint green ribbon in her hair.

Levy wore tan skinny jeans and a light green-blue tank top with sunglasses and red lips on them. She had green-blue high heels with red and white polka dots. She had tan eye shadow and mascara. A tan ribbon for holding her hair in a pony tail.

Wendy wore purple skinny jeans and a faded red tank top with a black outline of Mickey Mouse. She had purple vans and purple sparkly eye shadow and mascara. A faded red ribbon to hold her hair in a pony tail.

(A/N Idk why I went into detail about the clothes but oh well.)

The stood huddled in a circle.

"Ok guys! We practiced all day" Erza stated.

"We've got this" Levy cheered.

"Juvia thinks we will be awesome tonight!" Juvia smiled.

"Plus we got that awesome song for closing!" Wendy praised.

"Ya Lu-chan it's great!" Levy placed a hand in the middle.

"On 3!" I grinned.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"BLUENETTES."

We smiled and ran on stage. I grabbed the mic as they plugged in their gear.

"Hi guys!" I smiled and they all clapped. It was a full house. They had advertised so much about the best band in the prestigious music school. I saw our group sitting in the back.

"We are the Bluenettes and these next 3 days is the last time for us as a band! So treasure us Kay?" I smiled and Natsu smiled in the back cheering me on. I waved.

"Here we go!"

At first we did Heart Attack. The one that we won Battle of the Bands with. We played songs from rock and slow and I have to saw Wendy even rapped it was adorable! The band was tired and my vocal cords where nearing ache. But it was such a rush to be on stage.

It had been almost 3 hours and time to play the last song. The one I wrote, it means so much to me I'm just worried, if they'll like it.

"Ok guys it's our last song of the night!" I smiled and they all sighed or booed. "I wrote this one myself, I hope you guys like it. It... It means a lot to me."

_._

_._

_[SIDE NOTE: {this is Wendy singing} Lucy singing is nothing]_

_._

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_(I put up my fingers for 1 or 2)_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_(I shook my hand off to the side)_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_(I put a hand on my chest)_

_._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_(I walked to the right of the stage to the stood)_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_(I shook my hand to the side)_

_It didn't slow me down._

_(I let my hand fall and I crouched with it)_

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_(I walked back got the middle and stayed spacing the way I walked)_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_(I faced the front)_

_._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_(I put my hand to a fist and shook it back and forth)_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_(I put my hand on my chest)_

_._

_You're so mean {so mean} when you talk {when you talk}_

_(I walked over to Wendy and slung myself over her shoulder)_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_(I walked back to centre stage)_

_Change the voices {change the voices} in your head {in your head}_

_(Pointed to my head and ok off my ribbon and threw it in the audience)_

_Make them like you instead._

_(I pointed forword)_

_._

_So complicated,_

_(Ran my hand threw my hair)_

_Look how we all make it._

_Filled with so much hatred_

_(I clenched my fist so hard my knuckles _

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_(I swiped my hand to the side)_

_Chased down all my demons_

_(I placed my hand on my chest and swayed side to side)_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(I slowly pointed my head foreword)_

_{Oh oh}_

_._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_(I clenched my hand and brought it in front of me and shook it)_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_(I fell to my knees and brought my head to the floor)_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_(I flicked my head up whipping my hair back)_

_._

_Yeah! Oh!_

_Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

_(I stood up and backed up) _

_._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_(I clenched my fist and begged)_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_{You're perfect, you're perfect}_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_(I clenched my fist and swung it to the side hard)_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

_(I fell to my knees. I felt the tear down my cheek)_

_._

_._

Everyone froze staring at me. They watched my tear. Than the silence broke and they cheered madly. We even got a standing ovation, I panted, it just poured my heart and my soul into that.

I wiped my tear and stood up. It stuck a hand up in the air and waved thanks to them. Than walked off stage, I was surrounded by the audience.

"Great Job!"

"Loved the song!"

"Damn you're hot!"

I smiled and nodded at the comments and tried to budge past them, but one of the drunks grabbed my arm. "Hey hey hey where you going beautiful?" I turned to face him,

"let go of me!" I spat through my gritted teeth. He brought he closer to his face, he looked down my shirt and grinned. I wiggled and kicked but he didn't budge.

Until I was pulled back and landed on a warm chest. Two hands where placed protectively on my shoulders.

"Hey Jackass. Better leave the lady alone. Unless you want a fight, I'll always protect what's mine!" I blushed a bright crimson.

I didn't even need to look up to see who it was.

Natsu.

"Tch" the guy walked away. I turned and put my hands on Natsu's chest, his hands slid down my back to my waist. He was still glaring at the guy walking away.

"Natsu it's alright he didn't do anything to me!" I reassured him

"He was about to! He wanted to!" He grit his teeth.

He got especially mad when it came to me.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry you have to keep saving me"

He lifted my chin so I was staring at him, "I'm happy I get the privilege to save you. Didn't I tell you last night? I love you and that's all that matters." He smiled.

He brought my lips to his and they connected, it was short and sweet.

"I keep forgetting" I smiled back

"Than I'll have to keep reminding you"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Little Nalu fluff at the end their!**

**The songs called Perfect by Pink. I felt it kinda related to Lucy's past and crap.**

**Anyway how u guys like!?**

**Reviews appreciated! As always!**


	15. I'll never be the same

_I isn't own anything, except my story line_.

**I'll never be the same**

(Lucy's POV)

(Wednesday after school)

"Ok guys! We have our performance again tonight at Gildarts place, we have our set list ready so wanna practice than get ready for Thursday?" Erza said as we flooded into Erza's band. I saw my notebook, remembering the song I had been writing. I didn't show it to anyone.

Not even Jellal or Natsu. It was really personal. And I don't think I could work up the nerve to sing it. I shook off the thought and I grabbed my phone really quickly to turn it off and found 2 messages. It wouldn't hurt to look.

The first one was from Jellal.

.

_"Lucy where are you? You haven't responded to my texts or answered me in forever!"_

.

I shrugged. I'll text him back later... If I remember. I grabbed the other message from unknown number. I clicked it open. Reading it made my heart froze.

.

_"Lucy. I want you to come home, we have urgent matters to discuss."_

.

I clicked my phone off and dropped it in my bag. "Lu what's wrong?" "I-I have to go... To- um the washroom!" And I flew out the door. I found the washroom and collapsed against the door.

My-my father? Wha- how- why would he text me.

And what's so urgent that he wants me home.

I sat in the washroom for a good 10 minutes and came I to the band room. "Um Lucy? You wanna tell me something?" Erza asked. The band was sitting with their instruments and staring at the door. They where waiting for me. My blood ran cold at the question.

"Nope, just needed to use the washroom. Let's rehearse." They nodded at my answer.

About half an hour into rehearsal I glanced at my bag. Debating wether to show them it or not. The music started playing and I tuned it out. I wanted to show them the song but what if they asked for a explanation.

-FLASHBACK-

"I don't even know what to do anymore Jellal!" I whined eating frozen yogurt with Jellal.

"What do you mean?" He asked taking a bite of blueberry yogurt with whipping cream and chocolate sauce.

"It's my whole father thing. I just want to explain that I've made mistakes and I'll never be the same because of him, but every time I try and tell someone I choke up!" I whined. Eating my strawberry yogurt.

"Write about it"

"Eh?"

"You're never good with words. Unless their on paper and their coming out of you're voice in melody."

Write about it...

-FLASHBACK END-

"LU-CHAN!" Levy yelled causing me to jump.

"God Levy what is it" I spat, she scared the crap outta me.

"You missed you're cue!" She said, I looked at my shoes.

"Lu something has been bothering you all day, I wanna know what it is." I looked up at my Blue haired best friend.

"It's just..." I sighed walking to my bag. "I-uh... I wrote a new song and I.. Wanna show it to you guys," I grabbed the book and gripped it tightly. "Just no questions alright?" They nodded.

They huddled around my book and read the lyrics. "Lucy I-" Erza started. But she was cut off by my voice "no questions." I pouted.

(Natsu's POV)

I sat annoyed on my bed. I hated how Luce has band practice EVERY day after school this week. At least I'll have her for Friday. Plus I spent a ton of time working on a new song for Luce. It's special. I've had 2 days alone after school... I've been bored!

I grabbed my phone and checked the time, eagerly wanting Luce to be back to show her my song

7:09...

Practice ends at 7:00! She should be coming soon! I ran downstairs and grabbed the door knob, ripping it open.

I saw Erzas car pull into the driveway with a certain blonde chilling in the passenger seat. She's home. Took her long enough.

She turned and smiled to her friend and Erza pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

"Luce!" I yelled running up to her... "What Natsu why are you so excited?" She asked with a huge expression that I didn't really get.

"Oh nothing! You can't leaver me ever again!"

"But i-"

"Promise?"

"Nope!"

"Luce why!"

"Because Natsu! we have to grab my outfit and go to Gildarts than I'll have to rehearse and perform tomorrow!" She said walking closer to me. She bit her lip and drew circles on my chest with her finger. "But after..."

I bent down and jabbed my shoulder into her waist and threw her over me and stood up carrying her. "Natsu what are you doing!" She sighed,

"I'm being childish... I'm kidnapping you"

I waited.

It's been 2 seconds

3...

"Natsu! Put me down this isn't fair!" I grunted when she hit my back, but otherwise any of her other blows didn't affect me in the slightest. We made it to my room and I dropped her on my bed and locked the door.

I saw Luce's face fluster and I fell on the floor laughing! She ran to the dresser and grabbed her clothes, forcing me to get up off the floor- ugh!

"Oh ya and Natsu?" She walked up closer to me with her newly packed bag in her hands.

"Yes?" I said in kinda a cocky tone.

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled her lips to mine. I was shocked at first. But eventually fell for her soft lips. I grabbed her waist bringing her body closer to mine if it was possible. I heard a thud as she dropped her bag and rushed her fingers through my hair.

We broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you Natsu"

"I love you too, Luce"

"Promise?" I smirked at 'our thing' and raised my eyebrows.

"Of couse." She scoffed at me and I chuckled. She gave me those eyes, you know the devil ones. I leaned foreword and kissed her forehead. It wasn't hard I was way taller than her.

"Promise." I grinned pulling away from her.

-TIMESKIP-

(Thursday at school. A/N sorry guys I was too lazy to write that concert to the day at school.)

(Still Natsu's POV)

At lunch, gramps told us all to come down to the music room for an important 'discussion'. In the past every time he said that it meant one of us where in trouble.

We ran to the cafeteria to hurry and get our lunch. Gramps that's this rule, the last one to come always has a punishment. And it usually involves a chilling performance.

I remember when I had to sing Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne. I still get nightmares of me in that stupid kitty costume.

I wanted to run and find Luce before I got my lunch but than I thought. Gramps usually makes the girls wear some perverted costume... I wouldn't mind seeing Luce in that! just as long as I'm the only one in the audience. Scratch that.

I just have to hope she's in line I mean. What else can I do she could be anywhere, including already their. I went through the line as quick as I could and I knew I was one of the first. I looked behind to see Lucy in the line with Levy, Jellal and people like Jet and Droy coming in behind them so their obviously safe from punishment.

Knowing that, I justified myself going to the practice room. As much as I hate to admit it she'll be safe with Jellal.

(Lucy's POV)

After we got out of the line. Levy and I walked ahead of the boys, so we could get their faster.

"So I talked to my aunt, you know the one that owns the dress shop. And she said at noon she'll send over the dresses for tonight's performance!" Levy squealed and I jumped in joy!

"Erza will be happy to hear that. It was her idea that we all got dressed up for this performance." I sighed carrying my lunch tray.

"I even bought heels! I'm going to be tall tonight!" Levy joked when we entered the room.

It was only Natsu and Gray in their. I'm surprised the entire music room wasn't destroyed. I went and sat beside Natsu and Levy ran beside me and Jellal sat between the two boys to make sure they don't destroy eachother.

A couple minutes later everyone flooded into the room. We were just waiting for master. It seems like he's the one with punishment.

"Hey Luce wanna go throw this away!" Natsu asked looking at me for the side. "Why me! Rock Paper Scissors!"

"You're going to be going over their! Check out my mad skills"

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

"Haha Luce I got scissors and you chose paper!" He laughed rubbing the fact that I lost in my face. I stuck my tongue out at him and raced to the garbage can before he could react.

When I threw my stuff and Natsu's in the garbage I checked my phone again. More unknown messages.

.

'_Lucy I want you home tonight. Don't make me come and get you'_

.

This isn't a prank. Know one has the guts to mess with 'Natsu Dragneels' girlfriend. He's too well known on the streets. Which means it's him. He wouldn't actually hunt me down would he?

He never cared for me before.

I threw my phone in my bag and headed back.

When I got back, Levy had scooted into my seat and Natsu was smirking. "Um Levy?" I asked.

"Yea Lu-chan?"

"Can ya scoot over a bit, ya kinda took my spot." Levy gave me and ear to ear grin when I finished speaking and shook her head no. I scanned the room for a free spot. But their was no avail.

"Fine then!" I pouted in a child's voice, causing her to laugh.

I looked over at Natsu who was still smirking. "What?" I asked defensively but Natsu just spread apart his legs and patted the ground between them signalling me to sit in between his legs. I scoffed and shook my head no in embarrassment.

But he grabbed my wrist and pulled my down before I could think of a plan to escape. His strong arms wrapped around my stomach, pulling me closer to his body, he nuzzled his chin into my shoulder. And I brought out a phone and took a picture of our shoes, knowing it would annoy him.

"Geez Luce! I know you love taking pictures but seriously?" Which made me giggle. I always found something funny when Natsu complained.

"What! I even have Mira take pics of us performing!" I smiled, he kissed my neck and my face when brighter than Erzas hair. I looked over at Level who was giggling.

"That's my Luce" Natsu's creamy voice made my chest heat up. "Listen up brats!"

"The Grand Musical Games are coming up and each high school in our home town, Fiore. Has to send one band. Sabertooth is sending 'light and dark' with Sting, Rouge, Minerva and Orga."

"Um don't they need a singer?" I called out in question. "Technically they need at least two for the duets but never mind" I shrugged it off.

"I don't know about Lamia High and their guilds Mermaids heel and Lamia scale. Or about Quattro high with Quattro puppy and Blue Pegasus. Or even Twilight Academy with Raven Tail and Twilight Ogre. But I know the band we are sending!"he pointed over to Gajeel on the drums. "Drum roooooolllll please!" He shouted rolling his R's.

"Passionate!" He yelled and everyone looked confused. Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, Wendy and I stood up and walked to the stage which brought even more confusion.

Master had to explain everything, about how on Friday is band will become the number 1 band in Fairy Tail. I smiled, I went from the number one band to the number one band...

It made more sense as I was thinking it.

Anyway, we all took a bow after he had finished and ran back to our seats. "Oh and one more thing..." His voice faded and we all quieted down and listened. "Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are on the verge of being disqualified from the Grand Musical Games!" He said in rage.

We all sat up, some even popped up ready to fight someone or something. My boyfriend was one of them, "seriously Gramps! What did we do? It was all those pansy kitties! I'll teach me a lesson!" Natsu barked.

"That's exactly why! Conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden." I watched Natsu sit down slowly, making me giggle just a little.

"This meeting is dismissed!"

-After school-

~Erza's house~

We walked into Erza's for our last time as bandmates. Levy, who was the most emotional out of them all, would be the one to cry at the end of our concert tonight.

"So do we have everything settled?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I have the dresses at home so I'll bring them tonight, I think it'd be best to show up an hour and 30 minutes early instead of just an hour." Levy beamed. She hasn't started tonight.

"Juvia wonders if the songs are in order for tonight?" She asked sitting the drums.

"Well most of them..." Erza stated drifting off.

"Umm Erza, you good?" I asked.

"Well Lucy what about that song?" I thought about the song I showed them yesterday.

"Umm. No that's ok. I just wanted to show it to you and perform it once... Maybe I mean I don't know" I said turning my back to the band and facing foreword at the mic.

"1... 2... 1-2-3-4!" Juvia yelled.

-30 minutes before Showtime!-

~at Clives Bar and Grill~

We stood in the back storage room, listening to the bar and grill pack itself full with people. I mean it was our last performance so.

We all had our dresses on, they where all exactly the same and we loved them. Levy's aunt did a great job. They where all beaded one shoulder mesh, knee party dresses.

I had a dark purple one on, my necklace from Natsu, black pumps with cries cross zebra straps and a purple ribbon tied on my right wrist.

Erza had a black one on, with black t-strap pumps and a black ribbon holding her ponytail up.

Levy had a cream one on, with cream bejewelled pumps with a flower on the heel, and a cream ribbon tied as a headband.

Juvia had a red one on, with red gladiator sandals strap pumps, and a red ribbon tied as a necktie.

Wendy had a white grey one on, with short clear sandal heels, and a grey ribbon holding up each of her pig tails.

We were ready to take centre stage. "See I told you dresses look better than jeans for our last performance together don't they?" Erza beamed at her 'brilliant' idea.

Even though it was a pain we all nodded. We look great.

"Aw wee... W-we lo-ok b-beauti-f-full!" Levy sobbed, I put my hand on her back and rubbed her shoulders,

"It's ok. Cry after it alright Levy-chan?" She nodded and dabbed her eyes whit a Kleenex making sure not to rub her makeup.

"Bluenettes, Juvia has loved working with everyone, including love rival-" she stared at me and I pointed to myself and she nodded. Oh ya 'I'm such a love rival with my boyfriend and all'

"Group hug!" Wendy cheered breaking the tension between Juvia and I. We laughed and everyone pulled in, touching heads. Except Wendy of course, she was in heels but we where in pumps.

Tonight's concert is double long with an intermission. I hope we are ready for this.

We ran to the stage and the lights shone bright in my eyes. Took me a minute to adjust. I scanned the packed house.

I smiled at Natsu who had his phone out. I grabbed my locket, than started our introductions.

-End of Intermission-

The girls left the back room at the end of the intermission heading to the stage. I stayed back for a minute letting my vocals relax and taking another sip of water. I shook my hands and ran out to the stage.

"Lucy." A deep voice said making shivers travel up my spine, I turned to find a pair of cold black eyes staring into my soul.

I turned to the stage, I was only a couple steps away from the stairs, but a strong hand latched onto my upper arm and pulled me back.

"Ow!" I yelled wincing in pain. I already saw Natsu and Jellal running to my aid.

"Lucy come home. You're making a scene!" The person owning the hand spat at me.

Natsu and Jellal finally appeared rushing to my side, the each grabbed on of my attackers arm and pulled him away from me.

"Father..." I said furiously. "I'm never coming home."

"And why is that!" He sneered.

"I... You know what? Ive... I've been told I'm not good at speaking with words. So I'll speak with lyrics." I hopped onto stage and grabbed the mic.

"This song I wrote. You know who you are!" I glared at my father and turned to my confused bandmates.

"I wanna sing that one!"

Erza smiled proudly at me and I grabbed the mic stand. Levy touched the keys on her piano and the song started

_._

_._

_Let me tell you about a girl that I used to be,_

_(I raised a hand to my chest than shook it off)_

_Same name same face but a different me,_

_She didn't know what she was thinking,_

_(I ran a hand through my hair)_

_Didn't know her world was sinking,_

_(I lowered the mic stand and lowered with it and than stood up)_

_._

_Had her dreams written on a paper in her hand,_

_(I held my hand out foreword and pretended to grab something)_

_Held on tight but she didn't understand,_

_(I brought it to my chest)_

_The love and hurt that she's replacing,_

_(I brought my hand down still holding stuff)_

_All the past that she's erasing,_

_(I brought the hand up and blew glitter)_

_._

_We all get lost sometimes and we forget who we are and we forget who we are_

_(I pounded on my chest and brought the mic out of the stand)_

_._

_Somewhere along the way, we're all running in the crazy race,_

_(I let go of the stand made hand gestures)_

_Never thinking about the hearts we break,_

_(I put my hand on my heart)_

_And as our hope starts fading away things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I shook my finger no)_

_Cause when you're standing there all alone,_

_(I slid away from the mic stand)_

_Losing everything you've ever known,_

_You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I stretched my hand foreword and stared at it)_

_._

_I wish that I could share a different point of view,_

_(I shrugged and walked to the other side of the stage)_

_But the words coming out wouldn't speak the truth,_

_(I stepped down the stairs slowly)_

_You wouldn't know what I was really thinking,_

_(I walked to my father and grabbed my head)_

_And I'd return to the girl, who's sinking,_

_(I ran past him, still staring at him)_

_._

_Sinking down to the world that waits below,_

_(I walked through the crowd and pointed at my feet)_

_And I don't want to be there anymore,_

_(Natsu and Jellal followed me for protection?)_

_Don't wanna be there anymore, No!_

_(I jumped on a table and swiped my hand to the side)_

_._

_We all get lost sometimes and we forget who we are and we forget who we are_

_(I stomped on the table and crouched to my knees)_

_._

_Somewhere along the way, we're all running in the crazy race,_

_(I popped up from my knees)_

_Never thinking about the hearts we break,_

_(I put my hand on my heart)_

_And as our hope starts fading away things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I gently slid my hand across my chest and slid it to the side)_

_Cause when you're standing there all alone,_

_(I opened my arms wide and bent a bit)_

_Losing everything you've ever known,_

_(I grabbed my hair and whipped it side to side)_

_You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I outstretched my hand than brought it to hide my face_

_._

_The more you win, the more you want,_

_(Natsu offered me a hand and I used it to get off the table)_

_It never ends, it never stops,_

_(I went to find my father)_

_Oh it's never enough._

_I found him and stood in front of him)_

_._

_(I felt courage that I never had before. To stand up to him. Jellal was right I'm way better with lyrics. I stared strait into his cold, heartless eyes.)_

_Oh, the more you win, the more you want,_

_(I brought my hand close to me than swiped it to the side.)_

_It never ends, it never stops,_

_(I stomped my hand down than shook it no)_

_Oh it's never enough, ohh!_

_(I turned around and belted out the oh)_

_._

_We're all running in the crazy race,_

_(I walked back on to stage and slid into centre stage)_

_Never thinking about the hearts we break,_

_(I grabbed the mic stand and bent with it)_

_And as our hope starts fading away things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I stood up slowly and ran to one side of the stage)_

_Cause when you're standing there all alone,_

_(When I got their I jumped into place and twirled)_

_Losing everything you've ever known,_

_(I ducked and swished my hair around)_

_You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I stuck out the back of my hand and stared into my palm)_

_Things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I rant to the band and leaned on Erzas back as she played)_

_Things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I went to Wendy and bent down to her size and grabbed her hand)_

_._

_When you're standing there all alone,_

_(I swung my hand backwards and jumped to face the audience)_

_Losing everything you've ever known,_

_(I fell to my knees and brought my head to the ground)_

_You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,_

_Things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I stood up slowly and walked to the mic stand)_

_Things are never gonna be the same,_

_(I brought it with my or strait in front of my father)_

_Never gonna be the same._

_(I put the mic back in the stand and stared at him panting)_

_._

_._

**(The song is actually called. Never gonna be the same by Jessica Mauboy)**

**And how do da people like... No? Yes?**

**I'll never know unless you review...**

**Ohhhhhh mysterious**


End file.
